Unforgettable
by IzzyLightwood9
Summary: This is post COG. What happens when a hurt Warlock, Magnus, and a distraught shadowhunter, Isabelle, find each other in their darkest hour? Magnus and Isabelle discover deep feelings for each other when they only have each other. Fluff! Magnus x Isabelle
1. The Pandemonium

**A/N: Hey guys! So i just want you to know that this is my very first fan fiction and i hope you like it! I did this on Magnus and Isabelle because i felt like there wasn't anything about them together! They are my favorite characters and i just wanted to do a little story about them. So i don't know how long this story is going to turn out to be.. Maybe 5 or 6 chapters? We'll just have to see what you guys think about it and if i get enough reviews! :D It may be a little shaky at the beginning but just stick with it, it gets better.**

**Disclaimer: And by the way no matter how much i would love to own these characters I just want you to know that I DO NOT! The lovely Miss Cassandra Clare does.**

It's been almost a month now since Magnus and everyone has been back from Idris. Magnus's life has been a total mess ever since then, even though it seemed that everyone else was having the time of their lives. Jace and Clary found out there was no relation between them and have been inseparable ever since. One might think that it's an obsession with each other. Simon and Mia seemed to be going steady. They go on a date almost every night. To Magnus it's actually quite annoying at times and Isabelle has been lost in shopping and demon hunting, her two true loves. Now with all of this being said it seemed to Magnus that the only two people who were left weren't as lucky…. Or at least he hoped. Alexander Lightwood is all that's been on Magnus's mind ever since the kiss they shared before the battle against Valentine. Magnus hasn't seen Alec in almost two weeks now and is having a hard time being away from his dark haired, blue eyed Casanova.

The glittery, cat-eyed warlock needed a release from all his worries and anxieties about his boyfriend and his sudden lack of interest in him. As he awoke one evening, Magnus saw an ad on the TV that the famous night club the Pandemonium was reducing all their prices on their alcoholic beverages for one night only.

'Just what I need, to drink all my troubles away.' Magnus thought as he stalked off to his room to find something to wear.

Magnus flipped on his light and flinched a little from the contrast coming off of his canary yellow bed sheets. Chairman Meow was hot on his heels as Magnus began rummaging through his closet. He looked over and the clock on his nightstand read 7:51 p.m., he was making great time since the drinks became half priced at 9. He finally decided on wearing a pair of tight, black, leather skinny jeans, a neon purple, v-neck t-shirt and his black and sparkly leather shoes. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:02. He was still making great time as he walked into the bathroom where his vanity mirror was set up with all his glamour necessities. Magnus finished off his look with loads of black eyeliner, a little bit of purple and silver eye shadow to give his eyes that smoky look with loads of glitter and sparkles everywhere. His black hair was spiked up with deep purple highlights and who would have guessed… more glitter!

As he made his way to the door he looked himself over once more in his floor length mirror and thought to himself 'Damn! My hotness could put Adam Lambert to shame.' With that thought he grabbed his coat and headed out towards the club.

As Magnus approached the front of the line to get into the Pandemonium, he glanced around and realized how packed the place was. Oh well, it didn't matter to him, he just needed something to take his mind off of his "so-called-boyfriend" Alec.

Magnus showed the bouncer his ID and went on into the club heading straight for the bar. Lights were flashing, the music was blaring and tons of bodies were moving and grinding on the dance floor. 'So this is what mundanes spend their time doing, huh?' Magnus thought as he managed to squeeze himself through the crowd of people.

He was being swarmed by dozens of females asking him what his name was or if he wanted to dance. Curse his good looks. Magnus really wasn't in the mood for hitting on any good looking men or women that came his way tonight. Instead he just wanted a few drinks to help ease his mind off of Alec for a while. That was when he saw the most beautiful girl he ever laid his cat-like eyes on, or so at least he thought.

She was sitting at the bar with her back to Magnus, but he thought anyone that gorgeous from the back must be striking up front. As he got closer and closer to the bar he saw that she was wearing a very short, tight, black, leather, cocktail dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She had black, sparkly stilettos on that seemed to be about six inches tall. Her long, thick, black hair was down and spilled out all around her bare shoulders and down her back. She had on silver anklets and bracelets to go along with her silver hooped earrings.

Upon seeing this girl Magnus thought that maybe seducing her and having a few drinks wouldn't make his night so bad after all. Magnus saw that she was by herself since there was no one sitting on either side of her. This is when he decided to make his move.

He approached her and leaned his head down beside her ear and whispered ever so slightly, "Hello gorgeous, mind if I sit with you?"

The girl started to turn around, "Listen I'm really not in the mood to be hit on tonight by some sleaze bag, so if you could just-"her breath caught as her last words came out as a scream, "MAGNUS?"

That's when Magnus realized who it was he planned on seducing that night, "Isabelle? Wh-What are you doing here?" He stammered as he slid into the seat next to her. "Well, ever since Simon chose Mia I haven't been the greatest lately. I thought I could come here for a few drinks to keep my mind off of him… but wait, enough about me. What are you doing here hitting on me? Where's Alec?" Magnus was at a loss of words as he sat there horrified at all of the dirty things he was thinking about doing with her just moments ago. Of course! It just had to be Alec's sister.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you like it, but like i said its my very first fan fic. Oh, and i am typing up the second chapter as we speak. But anyways i plan on continuing this story but i need you guys to review! Otherwise I don't know how much longer i'll write about these two. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Its like christmas to me. And by the way, Thank you Taylor for my first review! :D ill let you know when i have the next chapter up.**


	2. Hypnotized

**A/N: So this is my second chapter and its kind of lengthy but i know you guyse were waiting for answers! I hope you like it because it took me quite a while to write this since i've had a bit of writers block the past two days. Anyways let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: By the way i do not own any of the Mortal Instruments Characters in here or the song E.T. by Katy Perry.**

**

* * *

**

"Well are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Alec and why you're here or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" Isabelle barked.

That was when Magnus snapped out of his trance. He ordered a White Russian then turned back to Isabelle. "Look Alec and I have been having troubles lately. He never talks to me anymore and avoids me as if I'm a monster. I'm here because I wanted to have a few drinks and try and forget about Alec, just like your trying to do with Simon."

The bartender brought Magnus his drink and he took a swig before speaking to Isabelle again. "Listen Izzy, I love your brother but our relationship is falling apart. I don't know how much longer I can take being involved with someone who acts like he doesn't even want to be with me." Magnus took another sip of his drink while Isabelle just stared at him for what seemed like forever.

Finally Isabelle fidgeted in her seat a little and then spoke up. "Magnus I-I'm so sorry… I never knew. Alec has been hanging out with some new friends lately, but I never knew you two weren't speaking. I mean I kind of know how you feel, Simon just one day decided he liked Mia better and just ditched me."

Magnus turned and locked eyes with Izzy and for the first time ever, he truly looked at her. Se was beautiful. Now Magnus knew why so many guys fell for her. Even though she and Alec had the same radiant, sky blue eyes, she was unique. The way her cheek bones set high on her face, her luscious, full lips and her gorgeous black hair that laid around her face ever so lightly.

"Thanks Izzy," Magnus said, "I really appreciate it."

"Uhm, Magnus?" Isabelle began, "Would you uh- would you like to dance with me?"

She looked at him from under her thick lashes that would make any human go weak at the knees. Magnus chugged the last of his drink and sat the glass back down.

"Of course Isabelle, I would love to."

With that being said Isabelle leaped off the bar-stool, grabbing Magnus's wrist and dragged him behind her towards the mass of people. Finally Isabelle stopped in the middle of the dance floor and started moving and swaying her hips to the beat of the blaring music. Magnus instantly recognized that was starting to play. It was E.T. by Katy Perry. Magnus watched Isabelle for a few moments, dancing the night away to the first few lyrics of the song.

'_You're so hypnotizing,_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?'_

That's when it hit Magnus. Isabelle WAS hypnotizing and he was about to find out the answer to that question. Magnus slowly crept up behind Isabelle and laced his arms around her waist as she kept on swaying her hips back and forth, while the song continued.

'_Your touch magnetizing._

_Feels like I am floating,_

_Leaves my body glowing.'_

Magnus slowly started to mock Isabelle's movements a few inches behind her. He didn't want to rush things and ruin this great evening. Isabelle wasn't content with being so far away from Magnus. She wanted to make the most of this night and not have to worry about anything. Magnus was starting to loosen up; being around Izzy was actually quiet enjoyable.

That was when Izzy backed up and firmly pressed her backside against Magnus's groin. She started grinding herself into Magnus's hips and inner thighs. This instantly made Magnus's pants a little tighter from the bulge he was starting to obtain from her touch. Magnus tightened his grip on Isabelle's waist and applied more pressure between the dark haired beauty and himself.

'I can't believe I'm grinding with Alec's sister.' Magnus thought to himself as the pairs dancing became more heated. Magnus managed to glance around and see people staring and whispering at himself and Isabelle's steamy and provocative dance moves.

'I guess some people just can't handle this much sexiness in one pairing.' Magnus thought as Izzy laced her fingers through Magnus's and held both their hands above her head. Isabelle turned around so that she was now facing him. Magnus's thoughts started to run wild when Izzy jammed her hips into his and started grinding again. By now Magnus realized just how big the bulge in his pants was getting. Suddenly all of Magnus's precautions snapped. He knew he was betraying Alec but he didn't care. He was having the time of his life with Isabelle.

Magnus leaned down ever so slightly and whispered into Isabelle's ear. "Do you believe in public displays of affection?"

Isabelle looked up at Magnus and smirked. "Why, Maggie! I'm appalled that you would even have to ask that."

Isabelle released Magnus's hands and started trailing her fingers through the warlock's spiked hair, down his neck, and onto his rock hard stomach. This sent shivers up and down Magnus's spine. Eventually Isabelle's hands stopped and lingered over his bulge in his jeans. All of a sudden Isabelle grabbed Magnus's hardening crotch, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Put that away," She whispered, "You don't need that right now." Magnus looked down at Isabelle in surprise from her sudden outburst of courage.

"Oh but my dear, I have a feeling I will later on." Magnus growled and took the side of Isabelle's face into his hands.

In a split second Magnus crushed his lips into Isabelle's. The kiss was gentle and loving, their lips fit perfectly together as if they were made for each other. As time went on the kiss became more deep and passionate. It wasn't just a peck anymore. It was becoming a full out embrace.

Magnus slowly ran his hands up and down the back of Isabelle's dress, feeling the lacing that held it together. That was when Isabelle parted her lips and ran her tongue on the bottom of Magnus's lip begging for entrance. Being overjoyed at the thought of his tongue joining together and tasting Isabelle's, he slowly opened his mouth and let the girl inside.

His tongue battled with Isabelle's for a little while before finally giving in and letting the girl have the dominance. Izzy was a pro at this, exploring Magnus's mouth in places that caused deep moans to erupt low in his throat. She tasted like peppermints and vanilla which made Magnus start to lose himself. This girl was amazing and he never had feelings for anyone this strong before. They were even stronger than his affection towards his former lover, Alec.

Izzy pulled away from Magnus causing a whimper to come from the sparkly warlock.

"I think its time to go now." Isabelle said while staring into Magnus's cat-like eyes.

"But why? I thought we were having such a lovely time." Magnus smirked as he pressed Isabelle's body firmly up against his.

"Who said I would be leaving here alone?" Isabelle winked and pulled away from him and started heading towards the exit.

Magnus was great at taking hints and as Isabelle's words slowly started to make sense inside his head, he realized what she was talking about. He quickly searched the crowd looking for Isabelle before she got out of sight. Magnus spotted the tall, lanky figure that was pressed up against him just moments ago, and quickly followed after her.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think! :D pretty great huh? I'm thinking about writing another chapter but only if I get reviews. It doesnt have to be long just if you've read this story please let me know. I would love you forever! So yes, rate and review and i will think about putting up another chapter.**


	3. The Two of Us

**A/N: So this is the third chapter and i'm pretty happy with this one! :D It ties up ends from the last chapter and I hope you like it. It took me a while to put up but since i got such great reviews from two people I decided I didn't want to disappoint them! :) So here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: By the way i DO NOT own any of the Mortal Instruments characters. Although i would love to!**

**

* * *

**

Magnus burst through the doors of the Pandemonium taking a breath of the cool night air. The stars were out and it was a beautiful night. Magnus frantically looked around for Isabelle hoping that she hadn't ditched him. Isabelle was no where to be seen and this crushed Magnus's plans for the night.

_'Maybe she changed her mind, Ughh. I guess I'll just have to forget this whole night and just head home._' Magnus's mind was hurting from all his thoughts running wild about what just happened. Magnus wasn't used to being lead on like this. It kind of sucked.

Magnus took another breath of air before making his way to the parking lot. He kicked a couple of loose rocks around as he dug in his pockets in search of his car keys. That was when he saw her.

A nearby street lamp was giving off just enough light to where he could see a petite little body leaning against the door of his black Escalade. This brought a smile to Magnus's face. He couldn't help but smirk as he walked up to face Isabelle.

"Had you worried, didn't I?" Isabelle giggled as Magnus placed both his hands up against the car on either side of Isabelle's head; trapping her in between himself and his nice car.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me, it was just a matter of when you'd show back up." Magnus hissed as he bent down and started planting sweet kisses along the crook of her neck.

Magnus received a muffled gasp from Isabelle as she laced her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him harder up against her. Magnus slowly worked his way up and found Isabelle's mouth again, just like inside the Pandemonium. Magnus loved the taste of Isabelle; it nearly drove him crazy as their tongues battled for dominance once again. Isabelle finally gave in and let Magnus take control. Isabelle couldn't help but gently bite down on Magnus's lower lip to see what kind of reaction she could get out of him. Magnus moaned at the actions of Izzy's mouth caressing his own. He loved how she wasn't afraid to hold back. She was going full force, rubbing her hips into Magnus's groin. That caused another moan to escape from Magnus as Isabelle pulled away to whisper in his ear.

"Magnus, I think you should take me home now before we end up causing some trouble in this parking lot." Magnus nodded in agreement as he slowly helped Izzy into his car.

Magnus was about to turn onto the street that lead to the Institution but quickly thought better of it. He was going to take her home alright; home with him that was. As Magnus deliberately missed the turnoff to go to the Institution he thought Isabelle would ask him where he was going, object, or just something close to that. She didn't. She knew where they were going and she didn't mind. She just continued to kiss and bite on Magnus's knuckles that were laced through her own hands. Izzy's actions were driving Magnus crazy. He didn't know how much more of this he could take before he had to pull over and take her right then and there in the backseat.

Finally after a short period of time Magnus pulled into the parking spot across from his apartment and helped Isabelle out of the car. Magnus got out, hand-in-hand with Izzy, and lead her up to the stoop in front of his apartment.

"Izzy, if you want to go home just tell me now. I need you to know that if you go into my apartment, I don't know if you'll be able to leave. I might not be able to control myself." Magnus leaned down so that his forehead was resting against Isabelle's.

"Magnus, I know what I'm getting myself into. If I wasn't sure about this I wouldn't be here; I've always had feelings for you whether you've known it or not. I want you, no, I NEED you right now. Please Mag, I think this is how it's supposed to be. It feels right."

Magnus embraced Isabelle into a big hug as she started kissing and sucking on the side of his neck.

"Oh and Magnus," Isabelle began, "By the way, I don't want you to control yourself. I want to see what the fearsome warlock, Magnus Bane, can do." She winked and bit into his neck one last time, letting him know she meant business.

That was when Magnus lost it. He quickly bent down and picked Isabelle up bridal style. "Oh Isabelle, your about to see just what a warlock can do." Magnus said in a growl as Isabelle giggled from the sudden fierceness coming from him. Magnus carried Isabelle up the stairs, into his apartment, and to his bedroom. He gently plopped her down on his bed before slamming the door shut in anticipation of devouring Izzy like he never had before.

* * *

**A/N: ooooooo, cliffy :) so i hoped you like it! I wasn't gonna post it since I didn't think anyone was reading it but then i found out people were! So anyways if you want me to continue on this story you should leave reviews! not long, just a quick note. So the more reviews I get the faster I updated :) and i should have a poll up about what to put in the next chapter (if i make one) up by tomorrow so check it out!**

**Oh yeah... PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE! :) THANKS!**


	4. Good Morning

**A/N: So here's chapter 4! I hope you like it! :D**

**Diclaimer:Sadly, I DO NOT own any of the Mortal Instruments characters.**

**

* * *

**

Magnus awoke to beam of light streaming into his bedroom by his half-drawn curtains across his room._ 'Great..._' Magnus thought, _'Morning already.'_

Magnus decided it was time to get up and start his day, but when he tried to move he found something was restricting him. Magnus looked down to see two tiny arms wrapped around his chest. Isabelle… For a moment or two Magnus couldn't remember what had happened or what Isabelle was doing there. Then all of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks. The memories of the previous night started flooding back to him as he observed all of the stray pieces of clothing that completely covered his bedroom floor. He spotted his jeans and t-shirt lying beside Isabelle's dress and stilettos. Magnus quickly looked down to find himself and Isabelle completely exposed except for a slender piece his bed sheet partially covering the couple.

He couldn't believe that he and Isabelle actually "did it" last night and were still together. To reassure himself that this was real… that SHE was real Magnus pulled Isabelle closer to him and buried his face into her perfectly tousled black hair. Waking up to Isabelle was the most amazing feeling in the world. She was so warm and comforting that he couldn't help but want to fall back to sleep with her in his arms.

Isabelle started stirring and tightened her grip on Magnus before fluttering her eyes open.

"Good morning gorgeous." Magnus said as he pulled away, slightly, to look down at Isabelle's face.

"Oh my gosh, Magnus- I- Wha- Last night?" Magnus could tell that Isabelle was a little flustered like he was just moments ago.

He started gently running his hands through her hair to comfort her. Isabelle calmed down and relaxed her grip a little before speaking again.

"Magnus… I- Oh my god, last night was absolutely amazing." Isabelle let out in a ragged breath. This made Magnus's whole face light up.

"Well I have been told that I'm pretty amazing when it comes to things like that." Magnus paused a little to gain back some much needed confidence. "But Isabelle… If I didn't know any better then I would say that, that wasn't your first time, because baby you're an animal!" Isabelle giggled a little before burying herself into Magnus's chest trying to hide the blush that was creeping up onto her cheeks.

Magnus continued to stoke the side of Izzy's face and hair, remembering all the joy she brought him yesterday. Isabelle rolled over to stretch out a bit and ran her hand across a plastic wrapper. She picked it up and read the label. _Trojan Ecstasy Condoms._

"Magnus next time we get it on watch where you throw these things."

Magnus turned to look and see what Izzy was talking about. He looked down and saw two empty condom wrappers beside Isabelle.

"Ha-ha, sorry sweet cheeks, but hey at least you found two of the three so I won't have to go looking for them later." Izzy looked up at Magnus a little confused.

"Wow, three times in one night? That's incredible. But wait where's the third one?" Magnus grabbed Isabelle and pulled her up against him so that their hips were touching.

"Why Izzy, you don't remember? When I went to get a glass of water last night you came in there after me and pretty much attacked me for leaving, so we ended up banging on my kitchen counter." Isabelle started blushing again and rolled over so that she was now lying on top of Magnus.

"Don't say that, I hate that word." Isabelle stated as she gently started trailing kisses down Magnus's chest.

"What banged? Well I hate to break it to you baby but we banged last night… and we banged HARD." Magnus hissed into Isabelle's ear.

This drove Isabelle wild, and caused her to look up from Magnus's chest. Isabelle crawled back up so that now she and Magnus were face-to-face, staring into each others eyes. "I told you not to say that." Isabelle growled.

"And what are you gonna do about it sweet cheeks? Since we already BANGED!"

Isabelle's eyes narrowed and Magnus instantly knew he had crossed the line. He started to brace himself for whatever Izzy was about to do to him since it probably was going to hurt.

Isabelle was about to smack him but instantly thought better of it. Instead she leaned down and crushed her lips against Magnus's. The kiss was hot and passionate like almost everything they did. They kissed and kissed for what seemed like forever. Magnus always got lost when he and Izzy connected. She was hypnotizing and made him do some pretty crazy things.

"Isabelle Lightwood…" Magnus whispered in between kisses.

"Mmmm, Magnus Bane." Isabelle managed to say against Magnus's mouth.

"Izzy, I…. uh…. I…." Magnus couldn't bring himself to say what he so desperately needed to.

"What is it Magnus? Just tell me. I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever you're getting chocked up about."

Magnus braced himself against the headboard of his bed and decided that it was now or never.

"Isabelle… I-I love you. I know you probably don't feel the same way about me and I know it's only been a few hours, but I've never felt this way about someone before."

Isabelle looked back and sat up so that she was straddling Magnus's waist. The two sat in silence for a good five minutes before the speechless Isabelle spoke up.

"Oh Magnus!" and she threw herself back down onto his chest. "I was so afraid you weren't feeling the same as I was! The truth is I love you too, I've never felt this strongly about anyone before either. I don't think I can live without you any longer. Magnus I NEED you."

With all this being said Magnus couldn't help but have the biggest smile spread across his face. _'This IS happiness.' _Magnus thought to himself as he pulled Isabelle back down to his mouth for another passionate make-out session.

Everything was going great and the couple felt as if nothing could ruin this moment. All of a sudden Magnus heard his front door open and close and heard a voice echo through his apartment.

"HELLO! Is anyone home? Magnus, where are you?"

* * *

**A/N:oooooooooooooooo, who could be in Magnus's apartment :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLASE RATE AND REVIEW! The more reviews i get the faster my next chapter will be up :) so please just tell me what you think!**


	5. A Unexpected Visit

**A/N: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry this took so long but i've been super busy. Well i wasn't gonna post this until tomorrow but i just love you guys too much! Thanks for the reviews and i hope you like this one. It's not my favorite chapter but hey, its a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly i DO NOT own any of the Mortal Instruments characters.**

**

* * *

**

"_HELLO! Is anyone home? Magnus, where are you?"_

Magnus and Isabelle instantly froze.

"Fuck!" Magnus whispered to Isabelle, "I'm gonna go see who it is, but if I don't come back in 5 minutes then I'm pretty sure it's okay to come out. Theirs a pair of black skinny jeans in my closet that are too small for me but you can probably wear them, oh and pick out any of my t-shirts you want to wear."

Magnus kissed Isabelle on the top of her head before getting up to pull on his jeans from last night. He decided not to even bother wearing a shirt. Besides, Isabelle told him last night that he had a sexy set of abs that he needed to show off more. He glanced in the mirror on his way to the kitchen and saw how sweaty and flushed he was. His hair was a little messed up but still managed to look incredible. He pulled himself away from the mirror and started to make his way back to the kitchen but only to be stopped in his tracks by who he saw sitting at his kitchen table.

"Hey Jace, what's up?" Magnus managed to say in a ragged breath.

"Wooooo, looks like someone got lucky last night!" Jace hollered.

"Wait, what?" Magnus tried to act like he didn't know what Jace was talking about.

"Oh come on, I'm not stupid. For one thing you have the biggest hickey i've ever seen on the side of your neck."

Magnus quickly surveyed himself in the mirror hanging above the sink to see what Jace was talking about. Sure enough he was right. There was a big red and purple mark on the side of his neck. How could he have missed that earlier? _'Damn Isabelle.'_ Oh well, she was WELL worth it.

Magnus walked over and leaned up against the counter while trying to use his hand to cover Izzy's little brand she made.

"Oh and secondly," Jace started to say "I found this lying on the table."

Jace leaned over and held up a plastic wrapper identical to the one Isabelle found earlier.

"Oh shit." Magnus said as a blush started to creep up on his face.

"Yeah, ha-ha, so it looks like you and Alec made up!" Magnus's blush had turned to a vicious red by now.

"Oh yeah… ha-ha… Alec… right." Magnus completely forgot about Alec. All that was on his mind was Isabelle.

"Wait a minute!" Jace screamed "You and Alec are gay! You guys don't use condoms!" Magnus instantly froze. He didn't know what to say to get out of this mess.

"I… Uh… Well you see…" Magnus stuttered.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Jace yelled. Magnus thought of the greatest lie just then. He was about to speak but was interrupted by a small voice coming from the hallway.

"Mag, is everything alright?"

Isabelle appeared in the kitchen doorway wearing a pair of super tight skinny jeans, his old pair, and one of his red v-neck t-shirts that looked amazing on her. Magnus could see part of her lacy black bra since the shirt hung loosely on her chest. This made Magnus want to run over there and just devour her.

"Oh fuck." Isabelle said as her eyes fell on Jace.

"ISABELLE?" Jace screamed at no one in particular.

"Oh uhm… hi Jace." Isabelle stammered while looking down at her feet. She couldn't bear to meet Jace's stare.

"What the hell is going on? By the angel please tell me you guys didn't bang!" Jace criticized.

"Geeze, what is with people and that word?" Isabelle stated as she started to slide over towards the counter.

It was Magnus's turn to speak up. "Listen Jace, we can explain…" Magnus began as he inched closer to Isabelle.

"No Magnus, you can't. Like I told you, I'm not stupid. I know what's going on here. All I want to know is how this happened? And where's Alec? Does he know about this?" Jace barked.

"Its uhm… April Fools!" Isabelle tried to play off but found no such luck. Magnus decided to speak up so most of the pressure was off Isabelle.

"Listen Jace, if you haven't noticed, Alec and I have been having a rough time lately. I went to the Pandemonium last night to take my mind off of him. I ran into Isabelle and she was there trying to get over Simon. We both had a little too much to drink and well… you know how assertive Isabelle can be."

Isabelle huffed and gently punched Magnus on the side of his arm. Magnus caught Isabelle's hand and laced his fingers through her own, completely forgetting that Jace was watching.

"HELLO! Wait until after I leave. And you never answered my question. Does Alec know about this?"

Isabelle instantly drew away from Magnus. "No Jace, he doesn't and please don't tell him. We don't know what we are going to do about this situation yet because… well because…" Isabelle couldn't bring herself to say those last words.

"What Izzy? What could it possibly be! Alec is my brother too and I'm not just gonna sit here and let him be cheated on by his sister and his boyfriend!" Jace yelled.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE HIM, JUST LIKE MAX!" Isabelle screamed as she ran out of the room. Jace was stunned and didn't know what to say. He slid back down into his chair and looked to Magnus, hoping he could give him some answers.

"Jace, please promise me that you won't say anything. The truth is I think I love Isabelle, and I've never felt this way about anyone before. Don't get me wrong, I love Alec but there's just something about Izzy that drives me wild." Jace looked up and saw the sincerity reflecting off Magnus's eyes. He knew he was telling the truth.

"Sure Magnus. I see the way you look at her; the way she looks at you. It reminds me of the first time I saw Clary. But, your gonna have to figure this out sometime or later." Jace stood up and started to make his way towards the door.

"Oh and Magnus…" Jace said, "Everything's gonna work out. Some things fall apart so better things can fall together." This made Magnus smile as Jace picked up his coat and left his apartment.

* * *

"Izzy!" Magnus yelled as he ran down the hallway.

"In here." He heard a small voice come from his living room. Magnus rounded the corner and saw Izzy, so small and delicate, sitting on his hot pink couch. As he approached her he realized she was clutching a small black t-shirt against her chest. It was Alec's shirt he left one night and never bothered to take home.

"Magnus… What have I done?" Isabelled half whimpered as she clutched the shirt tighter.

"What do you mean Izzy?" Magnus said as he sat on the couch beside her, making sure to give her enough space.

"Magnus… I've betrayed Alec. My own brother! I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. You should be with Alec. Not me. I don't know what I was thinking. Its okay, I won't be a burden much longer. I'll just gather my things and-" Isabelle didn't get to finish her sentence on account of being cut off by Magnus.

"Isabelle stop! Your rambling lies right now. None of that is true. Izzy, your brother and I were falling apart and no one could have stopped that. You were the one to catch me when I was falling, and I don't think I could ever thank you enough for that. Isabelle I'm falling hard for you. Please don't push me away. I need to be with you, No, I HAVE to be with you. You don't understand how much you mean to me. Please Izzy. Stay. With me."

By now Isabelle had looked up from her fetal position and looked directly into Magnus's eyes. She saw warmth, kindness and even some hurt, whether it was from her accusations or what Alec has done to him. Tears were streaming down her face. All her defenses were down, leaving herself completely vulnerable to Magnus.

"Magnus… I-I'm sorry." Isabelle chocked out a sob. Magnus had never seen Isabelle like this. She must really have feelings for him if she was okay to be like this around him. The tears kept flowing as Isabelle buried her face into her hands, not knowing what else to do.

Magnus knew he had to do something to comfort her. He inched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He gently pulled her firm up against his own body. She let her neck fall limp so that her head was resting on his chest.

The rhythmic sound of Magnus's heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest was complete harmony to her. She instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Magnus buried his face into Isabelle's hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Isabelle," Magnus broke the silence, "Sometimes things fall apart so better things can fall together."

Isabelle pulled away, slightly, and looked up, once again, into his yellow cat-like eyes. She smiled and rewarded him by placing a sweet, but passionate filled kiss upon his lips.

Magnus was surprised. It seemed as if Isabelle put all her heart and feelings into that one small gesture. There was however, something else lingering there. Warmth? Lust? Love? Magnus didn't care, he was just glad to have his love curled up into his arms. Isabelle pulled away and laid her head against his chest again. They were finally together and at peace. The warmth, comfort, and love was so great that they both lingered off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well i honestly don't know where i'm going with this story... :/ I'm not getting many reviews so I might just drop this all together. But if you want more i can do that you just need to REVIEW! please please please. Anyways i want to thank -tayl0r. , Taylor Jade , and HidingDani . Thank you guys SO SO SO SO MUCH! There wouldn't even be a story without you guys! :D**


	6. Confusion

**A/N: Okay so please don't kill me for not uploading soon! I've been so busy with driver's ed and school that its just overwhelming! Anyways i want to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing! You guys keep me going! So this chapter is definatly drama filled especially at the end but i don't exactly know where i'm going with this yet but i kind of have an idea. Okay sorry for this long authors note but i have to let you guys know this important stuff! Now that i have my drive back i will definatly be uploading sooner! I just had writer's block for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I DO NOT own any of the Mortal Instruments characters.**

**

* * *

**

It was early summer in New York, and the weather was perfect. This made Jace decide to walk home from Magnus's instead of taking a cab. He needed some time to wrap his brain around what was going on. Magnus had hooked up with Isabelle last night, Alec doesn't know anything about this, nor is he ever home anymore, and also Magnus and Izzy are falling for each other fast and hard. All the meanwhile Clary, Mayrse, and Robert were all at home with no idea what's been going on.

_"Jace Please…"_ There was a small voice nagging in the back of Jace's mind. Magnus's voice. Jace had promised not to tell anyone about him and Isabelle, yet, and he wouldn't, but he couldn't keep something like this from Clary. The love of his life. Besides, they were all friends here and he knew that Clary could keep a secret.

* * *

"IZZY AND MAG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Clary screamed as Jace told her the news.

"Shh! Shh! Keep it down! I don't want Mayrse and Robert knowing. Magnus didn't even want me to tell you yet." Jace tried to explain as he took the chair across from Clary. He thought the library would be the best way to tell her alone but not if she kept creaming like that.

"Awhhh! But Jace that is just too cute! But wait… What about Alec?" Jace sat up and realized he left out that part.

"Oh yeah… Uhm, Alec doesn't know. That's kind of how this all got started. See, you know how he's hardly ever around anymore? Well that was starting to get to Magnus and things just… happened. But PLEASE don't say anything. I don't want to find out what kind of punishment that sparkly, bisexual, warlock has up his sleeve." This made Clary perk up a bit.

"Okay Jace. Your secret is safe with me." She placed a sweet chaste kiss upon his lips before getting up to help Mayrse finish dinner.

* * *

Alec's life has been so messed up lately. He was hardly ever home anymore and never speaks to any of his friends. Most of all he's been trying to avoid Magnus. The sparkly warlock was just too intimidating for him right now. He needed some time to think. He recently got an offer to move back to Idris and help with Alicante's army in case any of Valentine's followers were still hanging around planning another attack on the city. Of course he wouldn't be going alone. He met someone, someone new. There was a deep connection between Alec and his newest 'friend'. He couldn't tell what it was but it was like he couldn't stay away. He was torn between his family and friends and his newest obsession. He thought time after time of talking to Isabelle or Jace or even Magnus about his decision. But he figured Jace and Isabelle wouldn't be too happy if he went but probably wouldn't have cared in the end. And Magnus would absolutely not approve of going since he loved him. Alec loved Magnus, and Alec knew that he loved him back. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there wasn't that fire, that passion, that lust that once drove their relationship. He loved Magnus more than anyone but he couldn't understand why their relationship had grown so dull. There would always be a place in his heart for Magnus but Alec felt as if he needed to let him go.

Alec's head was hurting so bad that he decided to take out his steele and draw a healing rune on the side of his neck. The burning sensation the steele left behind quickly faded, along with his severe headache too. Alec had been staying with Simon lately to keep away from the Institute. Simon promised not to tell everyone where Alec was whenever he went to hang out with the gang, and for that Alec was grateful. No one knew about the offer except for his 'friend' who gave it to him. He decided not to tell anyone about it until he made his final decision.

Alec stood up from the chair he was previously sitting in and made his way over to the windowsill that he usually sat in when his thoughts were going crazy. He pulled the curtains aside and gazed out onto the New York skyline. Simon's apartment was on the 15th story of a building that looked out all over the entire New York and Brooklyn area. The sun was just grazing over the tops of the building as the last minutes of daylight slowly faded away.

Alec looked at his phone and saw that it was 7:30. This would be the 4th night in a row he would be by himself. Alec couldn't take another night of loneliness. He quickly picked up his phone again and started typing a new text message.

_"Hey. Want 2 stay the night at Simon's with me? He's gone for the night and I can't stand being another night away from u." _

Alec sat his phone down and within seconds a new message from his newest "friend" came across.

_"Would luv 2. See u in 20 min."_

Alec went to the bathroom and fixed his hair to look acceptable for his visitor. He paced the room waiting for the arrival of his companion for the evening. Just when he thought they wouldn't show up Simon's doorbell rang. Alec quickly made his way to the door and opened it, revealing a tall, thin and dark haired beauty.

"You don't know how much I've missed you." Alec's visitor spoke as he stepped into Simon's apartment and gently shut the door behind them. Alec started to blush as he was flipped around and instantly pinned to the door by his wrists. Alec's friend was vigorously placing kisses up and down the side of Alec's neck, while holding him in place by his wrists planted firmly above his head, against the door.

Alec stifled a moan. He didn't know why he was obsessed with this person but every time he touched him it sent shivers through his body. Alec's friend stopped planting kisses on Alec and looked up. Alec and his visitor locked gazes; Alec always got lost in those deep green eyes that reminded him of springtime. Alec leaned forward and his mouth crashed together with his companions. Their tongues battled for a while until Alec's friend gently bit down on his lip showing that it was time to get down to business. Alec groaned at the sudden gesture.

"Alec, lets continue this in your room?" Alec looked up and his arms were released from their hold.

"Anything for you…. Meliorn."

* * *

**A/N: Oh Man! Weren't expecting that were you! :D Alec with Izzy's man and Izzy with Alec's, who would have thought? haha anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and i will continue this story. and so i think im gonna be more open minded about this story now. If you have and suggestions or ideas you would like to see PM me or something and let me know i'd love to hear your opinion. But please please please review! thats all im asking! **


	7. The Calls

**_A/N: So i just love you guys so much that i decided to upload another chapter :) I wasn't gonna upload it until next weekend but i decided you guys deserved it! Anyways a big thanks to HidingDani! I broke up the dialouge so it should be easier to read now :) This isn't my favorite chapter but its kind of fluffy and sweet! Enjoy! :D_**

**Disclaimer: Like i said before, no matter how much i would LOVE to own the Mortal Instruments characters i do not. The lovely Cassandra Clare does. Also i do not own the song 'For your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert.**

_

* * *

_

_*** buzz, buzz, buzzzzz.***_

Alec's phone was going crazy on the nightstand where he left it last night. Alec fluttered his eyes open, not even wanting to be up this early, and reached over and snatched his phone off the nightstand. It was a message from his mom, Mayrse.

"_Alec, be home by 12. Everyone's having a family meeting. Luv Mom."_

Alec slammed his phone shut and glanced at the time. It was only 11:00. He had an hour to get ready, eat and spend some quality time with Meliorn. Meliorn made Alec's heart flutter like no other, just like Magnus used to do to him. It was a little weird that he was dating Isabelle's ex but to Alec he would face Isabelle any day to fight for him.

Alec rolled back over into the arms of his newest companion and nuzzled his face into his chest. Meliorn's arms automatically wrapped back around Alec and pulled him close. Alec looked up and saw that Meliorn was beginning to open his eyes, and was now looking down at him.

"Hello my beautiful nephilim." Meliorn coaxed as he placed a sweet kiss on Alec's forehead.

"Hello my lovely faerie." Alec retorted back. He snuggled closer up to Meliorn before telling him he had to get ready. "Hey Meliorn, I have to get ready. Mom wants the whole family home by 12 for some meeting."

Meliorn released Alec and rested himself up on his elbows. He watched as Alec made his way to find something to wear and headed towards the bathroom. "Alec dear, I really insist that you stay with me!" He gave Alec a wink and laid his head back down into the mess of pillows.

Meliorn heard Alec's muffled voice come from behind the bathroom door. "And I would much rather stay here too! But you know my mother and whatever she says goes!" The shower started running but Meliorn knew that Alec wasn't done talking to him.

"Alec, by the way, when are you gonna tell your parents about us? I mean they know your gay and I'm pretty positive that Izzy has no feelings left for me. So why not? I'll come with you and help if you'd like."

Alec poked his head out of the door and looked at Meliorn straight in the eye. "I guess your right, but I'll tell them about it over dinner next week. You can come too because I also need to tell them about my decision."

Meliorn looked up at Alec in confusion. "Alec… Are you saying you're coming with me to Idris?" His voice cracked at the end in anticipation of Alec's answer.

Alec smirked at Meliorn before saying anything. "Yes Meliorn, that is EXACTLY what I'm saying. He returned the wink and shut the bathroom door to return to his shower.

* * *

Magnus awoke to the smell of pancakes syrup and fresh brewed coffee. 'What in the world?' Magnus didn't remember making breakfast or anything close to why his apartment would smell like this. Magnus got up from his deep purple, silk sheets and stalked into his kitchen determined to find where that heavenly scent was coming from. As Magnus entered his kitchen he saw a tall and thin girl leaning up against his counter washing her hands. There was only one person in the whole world whose black hair cascaded around her shoulders and down her back like that.

_Isabelle._ Magnus quietly snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head gently on the crook of her neck.

"I don't know which is more amazing the smell in here or this gorgeous shadow hunter I have in my arms." Magnus hissed into Isabelle's ear.

Isabelle leaned back against Magnus chest and planted a tender kiss on the side of his neck. "Mmmm, I don't know what I've missed more. You holding me or this…"

Isabelle spun around and placed her hands firmly up against Magnus's bare chest. She laced her arms up and around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. Magnus was becoming overwhelmed with the smell of food and from the passion Izzy was giving him through there kiss. Magnus tightened his grip on Isabelle and slowly ran his tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Isabelle finally gave in and let her and Magnus's tongue explore each others mouth. Isabelle simply melted into Magnus's arms; his touch sent shivers up and down her body.

They finally broke away from each other gasping for some much needed air. They were panting from the heat and intensity coming from the kiss they just shared. Magnus was about to lean down for more until Isabelle stuck her finger up to his lips.

"Maggie, there will be time for this later." Isabelle smirked. "But I know your probably starving so go ahead and eat."

Magnus looked over his shoulder and saw that there was a stack of pancakes, bacon and

a steaming cup of coffee was sitting on his table. "Izzy darling, you amaze me everyday but… uhm… did YOU make this?"

Isabelle pulled away and went to sit down in a chair on the opposite side of Magnus's table. "Of course not silly, I picked it up from Taki's on my way over here. So eat up!" She said with a smile.

Magnus let out a sigh of relief that he wouldn't be getting food poisoning from Isabelle's cooking. The girl can take down 10 demons in one strike but couldn't cook to save her life. Magnus strolled over and took a seat in front of his delicious looking breakfast. He started gobbling down his breakfast until he heard Isabelle's cell phone go off.

_"Ohhh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you,_

_I'm Here For Your Entertainment!"_

Magnus smirked as Isabelle dug around in her coat pocket looking for her cell-phone. "Why Isabelle darling, I had no idea that you were an Adam Lambert fan."

Isabelle looked up and giggled before responding. "Actually he is my favorite singer. He reminds me quite a lot of you, so that's probably why." Isabelle pulled her phone out and looked at the front screen. "Ughh, it's my mom. I'll put it on speaker but don't say anything."

Isabelle flipped the phone open and cautiously waited for her mother to speak.

"_Isabelle Lightwood! Where on earth did you go?"_

"Hey mom, I went to Taki's to get something to eat and I was gonna come right back." She technically wasn't lying, just not telling the whole story.

"_Well hurry up, we are having a family meeting at 12! Don't be late! Jace, Clary and Alec are already here."_

Magnus stiffened at the sound of Alec's name.

"Okay mom, I won't. Give me 10 minutes." With that being said Isabelle slammed her phone shut before Mayrse could respond.

"Dammit, I'm sorry Mag. I thought we could spend the morning together but I guess I'll have to take a rain check." Isabelle groaned as she gathered her things and walked over to Magnus.

Magnus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down so that she was sitting in his lap. "That's okay I think my first client will be here in an hour. Maybe later?"

Isabelle took Magnus's face into her hands and planted a sweet kiss upon his lips before pulling away. "Absolutely!" Isabelle said as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"Oh and Isabelle," Magnus began. "Since me and Alec are pretty much officially over, when are you gonna tell everyone about _us_?"

Isabelle turned around and stared into Magnus's cat-like eyes. "How about you come over for dinner next week and we can break it to them then? I don't like keeping this a secret from them and I think it'd be good to get this off our chest."

Magnus couldn't do anything but smile as Isabelle blew him a kiss goodbye and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you thinks gonna happen? Sorry this is kind of boring but i promise my next one will be better! I think i have an idea where I'm going with this now. Anyways please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me upload faster :D I love you guys!**


	8. Awkward Encounters

****

A/N:So i am proud to say that this is the longest chapter yet! It took a lot of effort to make this in three days! I hope you love it since i love your reviews. I have to say i am very pleased with this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, therefore, I do not own anything of the Mortal Instruments.**

**

* * *

**

Isabelle shut the door of Magnus's apartment and stepped out onto the streets, ready to head back to the Institute. She turned around and took one last glance at the towering building she just exited.

'_Ha, who would have guessed I'd end up with the high warlock of Brooklyn?'_ Isabelle thought as she turned around and started making her way home. Isabelle's thoughts kept her busy on the walk home. She thought about asking Alec about what the deal with him and Magnus was; if he said they had moved on then she decided she would tell him and her family about and Magnus. They were all getting together next weekend for a family dinner night. She decided to invite Magnus and break the news to them then.

After 20 minutes of walking Isabelle finally made it to the front steps of the Institute. She opened the doors and made her way inside the elevator. The elevator stopped and Isabelle got out only to be greeted by Church. "Hey Church, where is everyone?" Isabelle gave church a few pats on the back before he got up and led Isabelle to the library.

Isabelle opened the door to see Jace and Clary hugged up together on the couch, Alec sprawled out on the loveseat and Mayrse sitting in a big leather reading chair. Isabelle walked over and took a seat beside Jace on the couch since Alec didn't even attempt to make room for her.

"Thank you Isabelle, for finally deciding to join us. May I ask where you've been?" Mayrse glared at her from an angle. She was slowly tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair in aggravation and anticipation.

Jace glanced over and smirked at Izzy. He knew exactly where she had been, but he was the only one who knew about her relationship with Magnus. He decided to keep his mouth shut for the sake of Isabelle and trying to avoid a fight.

Isabelle saw Jace smirk at her and that caused a blush to creep up onto her cheeks. "I uh… went to Taki's to get something to eat."

Mayrse narrowed her eyes and stared at Isabelle for a good while. "Mmmm," she finally piped up, "I'm sure. Anyways I don't have time to dwell on your location for the past couple of hours; this is strictly a shadow hunter meeting.

* * *

Mayrse rambled on for a good hour at least, talking about Idris and demons and anything that involved the Clave or Downworlders. Isabelle kept zoning out when the subject of warlocks appeared in the conversation. She couldn't help but think about the hot and sexy one she was in a relationship with now.

Isabelle's fantasies were starting to overwhelm her until Mayrse chimed in again. "So, I guess I've informed you all enough. You're free for the rest of the day." Mayrse stood up and gracefully flaunted herself out of the room. Sometimes it scared Isabelle at how much her and her mother were alike.

No one seemed to notice that they could leave. Everyone just sat in there original spots not even speaking a word. Eventually Isabelle stood up and started to make her way over to the chair her mother was sitting on.

"Jace?" Isabelle began, "Could you give me a minute with Alec please?"

Jace looked up at Isabelle and stood up without hesitation. "Yeah, I suppose. Come on Clary." With that Jace grabbed Clary's hand and lead her out of the library, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Alec looked a little confused as he sat up from his lounging position to get a better look at Izzy.

"Hey Alec, listen this has kind of been bugging me and I just wanted to know; what's going on with you and Magnus?" Isabelle crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair trying to seem as if she didn't know anything.

Alec's head instantly snapped up and he intently stared at Isabelle.

"Listen Alec, Everyone knows there's something up with you two. Your never home anymore, or even at Magnus's. You guys haven't spoken to each other or hung out in weeks. Everyone just wants to know what happened. Are you two officially over?"

Alec heaved a big sigh before answering Isabelle. "Isabelle… I… It's just complicated. I want you guys to know that I love Magnus with all my heart but not in a relationship way, more like a brother. Sure he used to make me go weak at the knees and cause me not to be able to think straight, but its nothing like that anymore. The fire, and passion, and lust that drove our relationship just aren't there anymore." Alec rested his head against the back of the couch, trying to stable himself more. "And anyways I know he's found someone to occupy his time, otherwise I would have heard from him by now. And besides, I've found someone too."

Isabelle glanced over in confusion. "Wait you have? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I wasn't ready. I have something to tell you guys but I'm not going to do it until everyone's around. I was thinking about bringing my 'friend' to dinner next week and I was going to make my announcement then." Alec breathed.

"Your 'friend'? Alec isn't it a little soon? I mean you and Magnus haven't been broken up for long and what if he found out? And you're bringing your 'friend' to dinner next week?" Isabelle was shocked that Alec would rush something like this.

"Izzy! This isn't too soon. You don't understand I actually TRY to keep a relationship. Unlike you! You just play with people and throw them away like their nothing. You have tossed aside some great people Izzy! But you're just too caught up in your own self to even notice. Maybe if you actually tried to be in a REAL relationship for once you coul-"

"I AM IN A RELATIONSHIP ALEC!" Isabelle screamed.

"wh- whaaaat?" Alec was shocked.

'_Oh shit…' _Isabelle thought. _'Way to go Iz! Next time keep your big mouth shut!'_

"Izzy you're actually dating someone? Like a serious relationship?"

"Ye.. ye- yeah. I am, I was going to bring them to dinner next week but I wasn't sure." Isabelle stammered.

"Oooo, then this will be great fun. You're gonna love my new boyfriend sister dearest. And I can't wait to see what barrel you had to scrap to find your new scum bag of a beau." Alec beamed as he stood up.

"Oh brother dearest, I have a feeling that this family dinner is going to be one crazy night. And by the way, I think your going to love my newest partner." Isabelle winked as Alec slammed the door to the library.

Isabelle had kept her phone on silent the whole meeting; she didn't want Mayrse to confiscate it. She pulled it out of her coat pocket and flipped it open. The bright screen instantly lit up and displayed that she had 1 new message. She quickly hit the view now button to see who it was from.

_Magnus: "Isabelle darling, I can't get you out of my head. Come see me soon? I'm desperately lonely and need someone to play with ;) – Mag."_

This caused Isabelle to laugh before letting her manicured nails blaze across the keyboard sending a reply message.

_Isabelle: "Maggie sweetie! Of course I'd love to play with you ;) Meet me outside the Institute at 8? I have somewhere that I want to show you."_

It didn't take long before Isabelle's phone went off again.

_Magnus: "Perfect. See you then. Xoxo."_

Isabelle shut her phone and swiftly but silently left the library and headed for her room to take a much needed shower.

* * *

Isabelle was searching frantically around her room for her cell phone trying to see what time it was. 7:59. Perfect. Magnus had agreed to meet Isabelle outside the Institute at 8. She was excited to get away from her family for a while and spend some time with Magnus. She had told her mother that she was going to go watch a movie with Mia for so she wouldn't be home for a while.

Isabelle quickly looked around her room and grabbed a big purple blanket before heading downstairs to meet Magnus. She silently snuck past Alec's room in fear of Alec hearing her and jumped straight into the elevator. The elevator finally stopped and Isabelle got out and strode over towards the front doors of the Institute. A gust of wind hit her when she opened the doors, causing her to shut her eyes and let the wind blow her hair behind her, exposing her bare neck. She was lost in the moment until she heard a voice.

"Who would have thought that a half demon like me would ever be dating one of the most beautiful angels ever created..."

Isabelle opened her eyes to see a sparkly warlock leaning against a light post. Isabelle smirked as Magnus walked up to meet her halfway on the stairs. Isabelle was on the step above Magnus and was a little taller than him now. Magnus looped his arms around Isabelle's waist and picked her up, twirling her around in the streets.

"Magnus dear, as much as I love you, do you mind putting me down?" Isabelle smiled as she looked down at Magnus.

"Hmmm, I will but not before I do this…"

Magnus slowly raised his head to meet Isabelle's. Isabelle knew just what Magnus had in mind and leaned down to where their lips met. The kiss was gentle and loving as Isabelle wrapped her legs around Magnus's waist trying to let him rest his arms. The kiss became more heated and passionate as their lips parted and Isabelle slowly connected her tongue with Magnus's.

Eventually Isabelle pulled away and looked down at Magnus for a second time. "Okay okay, you've had your fun. You must be getting tired from holding me, now put me down."

Magnus gently lowered Isabelle down onto the ground so that she was now shorter than him. "Izzy I could hold you for eternity and never get tired, as long as you would be fine staying in my arms."

Isabelle looked up and saw the love in Magnus's eyes. She gently laced her arms around his stomach and pulled him up against her.

Magnus instantly wrapped his arms around Isabelle's back and returned the embrace. He buried his face into her hair which he had become so accustomed to doing lately that it was just a natural reaction.

After what seemed like forever Isabelle finally pulled away and spoke up. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Isabelle held out her hand and hailed for a cab. A bypassing cab stopped and pulled up next to the couple. They both got in and Isabelle whispered into the driver's ear where she wanted to go. He nodded his head in agreement and began to pull away from the curb. Isabelle leaned her head against Magnus's shoulder since the car ride would take about 20 minutes to get to their destination. Magnus stroked Izzy's hair as they both sunk into a comfortable position.

When they had only 5 minutes left of driving Isabelle dug around in her pocket until her hand clasped around a piece of cloth. She saw Magnus looking at her from the corner of her eye and turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

"Izzy? What do you have there?" Magnus questioned as Isabelle pulled the fabric out of her pocket.

"Oh you'll see…" She said as she started to wrap the material around his eyes so that he couldn't see anything.

"Isabelle Lightwood this better not mess up my hair! I went to a lot of trouble to make it look good for you." Magnus giggled as Isabelle finished tying it into place.

"Don't worry Maggie," Isabelle said "Its fine. And besides, you always take my breath away no matter what you look like." With saying that she gave him a sweet kiss on the check before settling back down against Magnus's chest.

This made a big smile spread across Magnus's face as he wrapped his arms around Isabelle and embraced her for the rest of the car ride.

Eventually the car came to a stop a little outside of the city. Isabelle paid the cab driver and pulled Magnus out of the car behind her. The cab drove off and Isabelle stood with Magnus, hand-in-hand, in the cool night air.

Isabelle could tell that Magnus was struggling to see through the blindfold but was having no success. She gently stood on her tippy toes and whispered into his ear. "Maggie, calm down sweetheart. Just let your senses take over for a moment."

Magnus took a deep breath in and smiled as he felt Isabelle's lips slowly connect with his. Magnus wrapped his arms around Isabelle's lower back and pulled her firmly up against him.

Isabelle laced her fingers through Magnus's spiked up, yet soft, thick black hair. She slowly parted her lips and waited for Magnus's to take the hint. At a torturing, and slow pace Isabelle finally felt Magnus's tongue slip inside her mouth to connect with her own. Isabelle needed to be closer to Magnus. She thrust her hips into Magnus's and felt a deep groan come from his throat.

Eventually the both pulled away gasping for some much needed air.

"Isabelle? Where are we?" Magnus questioned, still unable to see his surroundings.

"Just follow me." Isabelle took Magnus's hand in hers and swiftly led him up to the top of a grassy hill side.

Isabelle stopped and smiled in accomplishment as she went to spread out the blanket on the soft grass. She turned back to Magnus and gently pulled him down beside her on the blanket she was sitting on. She placed her hands on the blindfold and gently pulled it off so that Magnus could see his surroundings.

"What the-" Magnus's words caught as he realized what he was looking at. He slowly surveyed the sky and saw over a million bright stars plastered onto the black canvas of a night sky. His eyes slowly trailed downward until they hit the city of New York in the distance, lit up and as bright as ever.

"Izzy… This is beautiful. How did you ever find this place?" Magnus said as he glanced over to see Isabelle lying on her back looking at the sky.

"My mom used to take me and Alec up here all the time when we were little. It's one of my favorite places to go and just forget my worries. I've never showed anyone this place before because it's like a part of me. But I wanted to share it with you because… because I want you to have all of me. I want everything that's mine to be yours too. Magnus… I… I…" Isabelle struggled with her last words. "Magnus Bane I want you to know that I love you, more than anyone I ever have before."

Magnus looked over and stared into Isabelle's deep blue eyes, close to replica's of Alec's. He slowly leaned backwards until he was resting on his side beside Isabelle. He looped his arms around her body and gently pulled her up against his chest.

"Isabelle. Thank you so much for showing me this. The truth is I don't want anyone but you… All of you. And Isabelle…" Magnus whispered. "I love you too, with all my heart. Forever and Always."

Upon saying that Isabelle clutched Magnus's sides and buried her face into his chest. Feeling a sense of release and comfort. She was so happy at that moment that she never wanted this moment to end.

Magnus felt Isabelle clutch his side and he returned the action. He had never been this open with someone before or felt this way. This moment right here and now is what true love was all about.

Magnus rolled over onto his back to where Isabelle was now lying on top of him. He loved the feel of pressure weighing down on his chest.

Isabelle smirked as she slowly trailed kisses along the side of Magnus's neck. She ran her hands along the hem of his shirt before pushing it up and over his head.

Magnus quickly flicked away the article of clothing and started tracing his hands along Isabelle's spine. He found the hem of her shirt also and gave it a little tug to let Isabelle know it was her turn.

Isabelle sat up, now straddling Magnus's hips, and flung her shirt off along with Magnus's, exposing her lacy black bra.

Magnus breathed in a gasp as he managed to let a few words slip out of his gaping mouth.

"Isabelle… You're an angel. So beautiful."

With having said that Magnus saw the fire erupt inside Isabelle's eyes as she came down to meet his lips. Magnus felt the passion radiating off of Isabelle as he braced himself for a complete ravishing that Isabelle was about to give him for the second night in a row.

* * *

"Meliorn! Hurry up we're gonna be late." Alec screamed from the living room. Alec glanced at his phone and saw that it was already 7:00. Everyone was supposed to meet at the Institute by 7:45 for dinner. Alec was a little nervous about taking Meliorn with him in fear of what Isabelle might say. Oh well, he didn't care. He loved Meliorn and was ready to tell his family about his newest relationship.

"Coming!" Alec heard Meliorn call back to him as he strutted his way into the living room.

Alec grabbed his coat off the hook on the wall and connected his arm with Meliorn's as they walked out of the apartment to catch the elevator. The elevator finally let them off at the bottom floor, and they got out in hopes of catching a cab. Meliorn whistled through his teeth and him and Alec got into the closest cab.

The cab ride to the Institute took a good 10 minutes and it gave Alec enough time to think of a way to explain this to Isabelle. _'We can't help who we fall in or out of love with."_ Yeah that will do.

The cab driver finally came to a stop outside the Institute and let Meliorn and Alec out. Alec slipped the driver a few bills before guiding Meliorn up the steps. On the way up Alec felt his phone start vibrating in his coat pocket. He searched around until he felt the hard metallic cover underneath his fingers, and swiftly pulled it out. He flipped it opened and saw that it was a text message from Mayrse.

"_Alec, Just letting you know that Jace, Clary, Luke, Jocelyn, Robert and I went out to get a few extra groceries for dinner. Be back in 30 minutes. Luv Mom."_

Alec shut his phone and glanced over at Meliorn who was eyeballing him suspiciously.

"Mom and everyone went out for some extra food. They should be back in a little while. Want a tour of the house?"

Meliorn smiled and took Alec's hand. "Of course!"

Alec began by showing Meliorn where all of the bedrooms and spare bedrooms were in case they were ever in need, and then he showed him the training room and the library. Meliorn had a great fascination with books and it took Alec a little while to finally get him out of there. He showed him the green house and the dinning hall where they would surely be eating tonight since there was supposed to be a great deal of people. Lastly they finished up in the kitchen.

"Wow, we should come here more often its pretty nice." Meliorn complimented while leaning up against one of the kitchen counters.

"Yeah well, sometimes me and my family don't get along that great. That's why I'm not around them much." Alec huffed while slinking his way over to Meliorn.

"Mmmm, that's okay. We get along much better anyways." Meliorn winked as Alec laced his arms around his back.

A smirk started to linger on Alec's face as he looked into Meliorn's spring green eyes. He leaned in and started nibbling on the side of Meliorn's ear.

"We have 30 minutes till anyone returns. Wanna have some fun?" Alec breathed.

"How could I say no?" Meliorn hissed as he turned his head to face Alec's.

Their lips collided and to Alec it felt like a million jolts of electricity was flowing through his body. This always happened when Meliorn touched him all the right ways.

Alec pulled Meliorn firmly up against his body and ran his hands up and down his back. Their lips parted and Meliorn's tongue searched for Alec's in a desperate attempt. Alec returned the gesture and started exploring Meliorn's mouth causing low moans to erupt from both men.

Alec felt Meliorn's hands linger up and glide through his hair with ease. This gave Alec a burst of confidence as he gently started nibbling on his lower lip. Another moan erupted from Meliorn as he sunk into Alec's arms.

Alec let his hands linger down Meliorn's lower back until they swiftly moved under the waistband of his jeans and cupped his ass.

Alec thought he heard the front door to the Institute open and close but Meliorn was applying so much force and passion into the pairs kiss that he couldn't bring himself to pull away and actually look.

Still embraced in a hot make-out session with Meliorn, Alec assumed he was just hearing things and slowly tried to push the thought out of his mind. Alec was just about to start discarding his clothes until he heard the kitchen door swing open and heard the shriek of a familiar voice.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Alec quickly pulled apart from Meliorn and turned on his heels to see the wide eyes and slacked jaws of two figures whose hands were laced together.

It was Isabelle and Magnus.

**A/N:So what do you think? :) Whats gonna happen in this face off of ex's? What do you think the family is gonna say? The world may never know :) Anyways, if you have any ideas or suggestions you would like to see in here just let me know and i might squeeze it in! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! It keeps this story alive!**


	9. Confessions

**A/N: Okay so I'm honestly getting pretty tired of this story. I hardley get any reviews... Taylor Jade, honey i love you! Your the only reason I'm still writing this story. So I think I'm going to end this story pretty quickly and start on another one that has been lingering in the back of my mind. So anyways here's chapter 9. It's not long because I've dreaded writing this, and I get like no reviews. So here we are... this is kind of a sweet chapter in my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters. The lovely Miss Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

"MAGNUS?" Alec screamed.

"ALEC?" Magnus hollered.

"ISABELLE?" Meliorn exclaimed.

"MELIORN?" Isabelle yelled.

Everyone stood in complete and utter silence, shocked at what they just witnessed. Isabelle had just walked in holding hands with Magnus and Alec and Meliorn were having a fierce make-out session against the counter. A few more moments and they probably would have ended up stripping down right there.

Finally a deep growl erupted from Magnus and his voice shattered the silence lingering in between the couples.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Likewise pretty boy." Meliorn added at the end of Magnus's outburst.

"Shut up faerie!" Isabelle spat at Meliorn with so much fire and intensity it made everyone turn to make sure a demon didn't accidentally get into the room.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Alec yelled as he stepped closer to Meliorn. Magnus saw Alec's movements and stepped behind Isabelle, lacing his arms around her waist and pulled her firmly up against him.

"Considering Meliorn is MY ex, I think I can talk to him however I want." Isabelle said and stared straight at Meliorn.

"Considering Meliorn is MY boyfriend, I don't think you can." Alec fired back at Isabelle.

"Pshhh." Magnus giggled. "Some boyfriend…"

"You stay out of this warlock!" Alec screamed.

"Alec! Take your own advice and leave him alone!" Isabelle hollered.

Uhm, Excuse me? Now that's MY ex."

"And your point is? He's my boyfriend."

Suddenly a blue wall of fire erupted across the floor, separating the two siblings. As the fire started to subside everyone turned and saw that Magnus's hands were still glowing with blue sparks on his fingertips.

"That's enough!" Magnus bellowed. He took Isabelle's hand in his own again and turned towards the door. "I suggest we move our little conversation elsewhere before something gets broken." Magnus walked out of the kitchen with Isabelle leaving Alec and Meliorn in a daze.

"I suppose we should follow them?" Meliorn spoke up and took Alec's hand in his.

* * *

Alec gladly let Meliorn lead him to the sound of Magnus's muffled words and Isabelle's giggles. They finally traced the sounds back to the closed doors of the library. Alec gently pushed the doors open and instantly averted his eyes to Isabelle who was sitting on Magnus's lap, whispering something in his ear. Magnus heard them coming and instantly turned around to look at the pair.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you two decided to join us." Magnus boasted as he tightened his grip around Isabelle's waist.

Alec rolled his eyes at the pair and lead Meliorn over to the opposite couch. Isabelle turned her head so that she was now looking at Alec, instead of being nuzzled into the side of Magnus's neck.

"Hey Izzy," Alec began, "When everyone returns from their little outing, try to keep your hands to yourself. We don't want to traumatize any of them."

Isabelle glared at Alec and gave him the 'Eat Shit and Die' look. "Oh Alec." Isabelle let out in a sarcastic tone. "As much as I would love to pound your face in right now, we have bigger issues. No body in the family, except for maybe Jace, knows about any of this. Everyone thinks I'm still dating Meliorn and you're still dating Magnus. How is this gonna look if they show up and see that we've _'swapped_'." Isabelle put tiny air quotations on her last word.

Alec had totally forgotten about that. He never told his parents about him and Magnus splitting. That would be a big deal to them, they would be shocked. Alec thought about it for a minute until he came up with the only solution that came to his mind.

"Well uhm… we could uh… We could switch back for tonight?" Alec sputtered out.

Everyone turned to stare at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Listen, I know it's out there but it's pretty much our only shot we have right now. Unless any of YOU want to tell them what's going on." Alec said to no one in particular.

Everyone was in deep thought about the situation, which caused another long moment of silence to linger in between them before anyone spoke.

"He's right," Meliorn chimed in, "It's not like we have to do anything drastic. Hold some hands, chit-chat, be nice, let them fall for it and we can get on with our lives after tonight."

* * *

Everyone finally came to a conclusion and decided to go ahead with the plan. Magnus glanced over and saw that Isabelle was fidgeting with her skirt awkwardly. Something was up with her. Alec and Meliorn started making small talk, trying to include them as much as possible. Isabelle didn't say practically anything throughout the entire conversation and this made Magnus become curious.

Magnus grabbed Isabelle's wrist and pulled her up off the couch. "Come with me." He whispered in her ear. Magnus stood, excused himself, and led Isabelle to the hallway outside the library. Once they were outside he closed the doors and turned to look at Isabelle.

"What?" Isabelle questioned.

"Don't what me, something's wrong. What are thinking about?"

Isabelle glanced over before leaning against the wall beside the door of the library. She hung her head low and tried not to meet Magnus's eyes. Her long, black hair cascaded down around her face, blocking her view from anything around her. Isabelle couldn't help but notice the soft footsteps of Magnus, inching closer and closer to her. Before she knew it she felt the pressure of two hands placed against the wall, on either side of her head and the feeling of warm breath tickling the side of her neck.

"Izzy…" Magnus breathed into her ear. "Please don't shut me out."

The raw emotion pleading from Magnus's voice caused Isabelle's eyes to fill with unshed tears. She didn't want Magnus seeing her like this. Her hard defensive barrier was cracking and she had to get out of there before she completely broke down. She averted her gaze down the hallway in the direction of her room. She moved her hands from the wall and pushed firmly against Magnus's chest.

"Magnus…" Isabelle pleaded. "Please… just let me go. I need to be alone for a while. Please."

Magnus felt Isabelle wriggling and pushing against him, trying to get out of her cornered position. Isabelle's actions just made Magnus close around Isabelle tighter, and stronger. He wasn't going to let her out of his grasp. Not now. Not when he could see that she was letting her guard down. He wanted her to open up to him, for once he wanted to see the true Isabelle. Not the bad-ass, vixen that she portrayed around everyone, but the caring and loving Isabelle that he knew she was deep down inside.

"Isabelle stop. Please talk to me. It's not good to keep things locked up inside. Talk to me Isabelle!" Magnus's last words came out frantic and in desperation.

"Magnus. I'm worried." Isabelle stated as a single tear shed from her closed lids and streamed down her cheek. Isabelle thought that Magnus wouldn't have noticed it, but she was wrong. A few moments later Isabelle felt a hand come up and gently swipe away her falling tear. She grasped the hand in hers firmly, holding it against her cheek. Only one person's touch could make her feel like that.

"Izzy look at me."

That voice always made her go weak at the knees. The amount of warmth and comfort spreading throughout her body caused Isabelle to look up and meet a pair of golden-green cat eyes staring right at her.

"Magnus… I- I'm not Alec." Isabelle finally gathered the courage to spit out.

"What do you mean?" Magnus looked slightly confused.

"I mean… Tonight… Our plan… You guys used to have so much chemistry together and when we're supposed to pretend that nothing has changed… That you're still dating Alec… I'm just afraid." Isabelle's breaths were becoming uneven, which caught Magnus's attention.

"Isabelle baby… Why?" Magnus looked into her eyes searching for some kind of answer.

Isabelle gathered a deep breath. "Because Magnus… I'm afraid your old feelings will come back for Alec, and you'll leave me."

Rage and hurt bubbled up inside Magnus, but in the back of his mind he understood. Alec and his self used to have such a strong relationship. He also felt the same way about Isabelle and Meliorn but certainly wouldn't have brought it up now. She needed his reassurance and he needed hers. Magnus bowed his head until his forehead was resting against Isabelle'.

"Izzy. How… How could you say something like that?"

"Because Magnus… I've seen the way you two used to look at each other. I know that a relationship like that couldn't be easy in any way to end. That's why."

Magnus slid his hands down the wall and grasped Isabelle by the waist. He dug his fingers in and pulled her flush up against him. Her body fell perfectly into his own.

"Isabelle…" Magnus hissed in a loving way "You must be blind then. The way I used to look at Alec… Is the way I look at you now. I will admit, I never thought I could get over Alec. But then you came into my life and changed everything. Don't you understand! Isabelle Lightwood I love you! I don't love anyone but you! Alec and myself are done. We are over. My feelings for him could never compare to the feelings I have for you!"

Isabelle couldn't hold it in anymore. Her emotions overwhelmed her and the last bit of her barrier she had left came crashing down. Tears started overflowing in her eyes causing them to come in streams down her cheeks.

Magnus pulled Isabelle into an embrace. To him the world had stopped, and nothing mattered more to him than the crying girl in his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head while stroking her back with his hands.

"Shhh, shhh… It's okay. I'm here, and I always will be." Magnus cooed while trying to help Isabelle control her sobs.

Isabelle gripped Magnus tighter and wiped her face against his shirt. Isabelle finally looked up with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Magnus…" Isabelle whimpered. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it... Chapter 9.. Woop deee doo! not... anyways I'm so tired of this story.. It might be a while before i update again... I don't know. Anyways I'm probably going to end this pretty quickly since only like one person is reading this. ANYWAYS RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Family Dinner

**A/N: Well just to give you guys a heads up this isn't my favorite chapter. I quickly wrote it down and posted it up because i wanted to get it out of the way for the next chapter. Chapter 11 is going to take a while to put up because its going to be action packed and GREAT! :D i'm so excited about it. So, theres only like 2 chapters left and possibly an epilouge if you guys want me to write one. ANYWAYS! here's chapter 10. hope you enjoy even though its not my favorite chapter. Oh and by the way; i'm planning on starting a new story right after this one ends so vote on the poll on my profile for the next story i start! **

**Discalimer: I am not nor will I ever be the lovely Cassandra Clare! So, i do not own anything from the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

"Hello! Anyone here?"

Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Meliorn all heard Mayrse call from the kitchen.

"Okay, so does everyone know the plan?" Alec asked, "We have to act like nothing ever happened and that we are still dating our formers. No kissing or touching in inappropriate places, but every once in a while hold hands or flirt. We need to make everyone think that nothing ever happened between any of us."

Everyone nodded in agreement then scrambled to stand beside their ex's. Magnus turned around for a split second only to see Isabelle and Meliorn bickering.

"I don't see how you can handle her." Alec spoke up; noticing Isabelle and Meliorn's little spastic.

Magnus turned to look at Alec before slinging an arm over his shoulder. "I'll admit she is a handful, but I've always liked a little feistiness."

Alec rolled his eyes in disgust. He knew Magnus was just trying to get under his skin since he was always the shy, quiet one in the relationship. Sure Magnus was his ex, but he just couldn't imagine his own sister and his former GAY lover hooking up. Alec cringed and wrapped his arm around Magnus's waist, trying to make the image look like they were still together. Out of the corner of his eye Alec could see Magnus smirking. He knew he was enjoying his reaction to this situation.

"Still can't keep your hands off me, ey Alexander?" Magnus winked and lead Alec to the library's exit.

"Ugh," Alec huffed. "First off, no! Pretending that your Meliorn makes it all the better though; and second you know I hate that name."

"Gag me." Were the last words out of Magnus's mouth before reaching the kitchen.

Magnus used his free arm to swing open the door of the kitchen, and stumble upon the room full of people. Mayrse and Jocelyn were leaning over the stove stirring a brown liquid that resembled stew, Luke and Robert were rambling over something on the front page of the New York Times, and of course, Jace and Clary were huddled together at the table, completely oblivious to everything around them. Isabelle and Meliorn appeared behind them hand-in-hand with smiles of adoration plastered to their faces. Magnus and Alec could tell they were faking it, but to everyone else they looked perfectly fine.

"Magnus! Meliorn! Great to see you boys again!" Robert boomed from the counter he was leaning up against.

Robert's outburst caused everyone to look up from their little activities. Luke smiled at the couples entering the room and giving them the nod of his head. Jocelyn came up to give everyone a friendly hug and Mayrse called a quick hello to everyone before turning back to her soup. All seemed happy and cheery except for the two pairs of eyes staring them down in disbelief.

Magnus gave a wave at everyone before jerking Alec over to the table Jace and Clary were at. He snapped his fingers and conjured up a chair that resembled all the other ones. He took his seat and made Alec take a seat beside him.

"Uhm… am I missing something?" Jace looked at both of the boys with curiosity.

"Well actually yes," Magnus began. "You see, we decided to swap for the evening; you know, to cause less commotion."

Jace and Clary just stared at Magnus.

"Don't give me those looks. So you two know that I'm dating Isabelle and your lovely brother here, Alec, is dating Meliorn, yes gag me right? Anyways since the family, except for you two, doesn't know that any of us are separated we decided to act like nothing ever happened. We don't know how well is gonna work since we all pretty much despise each other right now, but we are just trying to get through this night."

Jace looked to Clary before nodding in agreement. "Okay whatever dude, just be careful and try not to blow it, and be especially careful of Meliorn and Isabelle since they look like they want to kill each other right now."

Magnus turned around to see Meliorn and Isabelle glaring ice daggers at one another. What could have possibly happened between those two to make them hate each other that much? Magnus made a mental note to ask one of them about it later.

"Yeah we noticed… anyways just try to play it cool. That goes for you too Fray." Alec finally chimed in.

"Hey! I promise I'll be quiet… but…" Clary started to burst out into a fit of giggles. "This is just too funny!"

Alec rolled his eyes and got up from the table. He slunk his way over to the cabinets that held all the plates and glasses. He counted out 10 plates and glasses and started making his way over towards the table. As he was setting up the table Alec felt hand sweep across the ass of his jeans.

"Meet me in the library after dinner."

The careless whisper of Meliorn filled his thoughts and brought a small smirk to his face. He turned around to make sure that no one saw what just happened but of course, everyone was engrossed in their own little world.

At last the table was set and everyone filled into an obvious seating arrangement. Clary took a seat in between Jace and Isabelle, Isabelle seated beside Meliorn with their fake lovey-dovey faces on. Alec took a seat between Meliorn and Magnus; Magnus was beside Luke, Jocelyn beside Luke, Mayrse beside Jocelyn and Robert beside Jace. Alec grabbed his plate and started piling food on top of it when he felt the same hand travel up his thigh and brush across his crotch. Alec shut his eyes and bit his lip in a desperate attempt to conceal his gasp.

Magnus and Isabelle both saw what just happened and both gave their ex's a swift punch on the thigh. Meliorn and Alec both yelped and glared at the sparkly warlock and his lady friend.

"What in the world is going on?" Mayrse asked. Obviously their cries of pain caught her attention.

"Nothing!" The four of them called in unison. They all quickly put their heads down, trying to avoid anyone's curious eyes.

"Well then..." Robert finally called out. "Lets eat!"

* * *

"Well I'm not trying to brag or anything but, I thought that was an EXCELLENT meal, If I do say so myself." Mayrse boasted as she wiped the remains of her dinner off her mouth.

Most everyone at the dinner table were both gathering up their dirty dishes and making their way to the sink or were sitting at the table, admiring the amazing meal they just consumed. Everyone seemed to be deep in conversation or engrossed in cleaning up; but not Alec. Alec was mindfully scanning the faces of his friends and family members hoping to spot one individual in particular. Meliorn. Alec barley caught a glimpse of the pale, shaggy haired boy slipping out of the kitchen, un-noticed by anyone else. Alec remembered Meliorn's words he had spoken to him earlier and hurriedly made his way to deposit his dishes off at the sink before following after him.

Alec tried to slip out of the kitchen as easily as Meliorn had, hopefully going undetected by anyone also. Alec slowly ran his hands along the dark walls of the Institutes hallway that lead to the library. The patterns and colors of the dark wallpaper slowly started to fade together as Alec picked up his pace. He remembered the first time arriving at the Institute. He remembered how awful it was to leave Idris but how fascinating the city of New York appealed to him and his family. Life seemed so much easier back then. No relationships, Even though Clary and her family grew on them she wasn't around, and certainly no drama. It was just Isabelle, Jace, Robert, Mayrse and himself living under one roof as a family.

Alec's train of thought was interrupted by a soft tapping of someone's foot. Alec looked up to realize he had finally made it to the library and was now face to face with Meliorn.

"Hey good lookin' what's cookin'?" Meliorn joked as he took Alec's hand in his own.

Alec giggled and took Meliorn's other hand. "Very funny. And I'm so sorry I took you away from Isabelle. You two looked like you were having a great time!" Alec grinned.

"Oh HA-HA! Who's the funny one now?" Meliorn snapped. All he and Isabelle had been doing ever since dinner started was arguing. They both couldn't agree on anything and didn't want to even want to look at each other, let alone act like they were dating. But seeing Alec here and now made up for the dinner. He just needed a few moments to lose himself again, the stress was overwhelming.

"I'm kidding. I'm sorry about her, if it makes it any better, Magnus wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine either… Well, not considering his clothes."

"Actually, you being here with me makes it better."

Alec felt another giggle escape his throat. He quickly turned his head so Meliorn couldn't see the blush creeping up onto his cheeks. Alec felt two fingers being placed under his chin making his head turn to face Meliorn.

"Don't try to hide from me Alec, I love that blush." Meliorn whispered as he leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on Alec's neck.

The slight pressure from Meliorn's kiss sent a frenzy of heat to course through Alec's body. He loved the feel of Meliorn on his skin; there was just something about his touch that always made Alec loose himself. The nip on the neck just wasn't enough though, he needed more.

Alec placed a hand on the side of Meliorn's face causing him to look up. He took a step towards him and ever so lightly pressed his lips to Meliorn's. Just that slightest touch made Alec's whole body crave for more, enough was just never enough.

He snaked his arms around Meliorn's waist and pulled him flush up against him. Meliorn didn't reject, he simply returned the favor by snaking his arms around Alec's neck. Meliorn tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He carelessly ran his tongue on the bottom of Alec's lip, hoping the boy would let him in.

Alec recognized the gesture instantly, and parted his lips just enough to where Meliorn could get a taste. His mind went crazy when Meliorn parted his lips even further and dove inside to where their tongues met. When Meliorn wanted something Alec could never refuse, he loved the boy's perseverance when it came to what he wanted. In that moment Alec forgot all about his life. He forgot that they were in the library of his family's home, he forgot about the big news he was supposed to break to them, and he defiantly forgot about his former love Magnus. Alec was so wrapped up in the moment that he didn't even here the doors of the library opening.

"What the hell is going on?"

That got his attention.

Alec loosened his grip on Meliorn and turned his head to see the glaring eyes of Mayrse Lightwood. If looks could kill, boy, they would certainly be dead.

"Well does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Mayrse barked at the two boys.

Just as Mayrse said that Alec's father, Robert, came bursting through the doors also with Luke right behind him.

"Is everything alright? I heard yelling and- oh…" Robert stopped in mid-sentence. Meliorn and Alec hadn't pulled apart yet which gave everything away.

Alec instantly pulled away from Meliorn and started babbling away trying to think of an excuse. As if things couldn't get any worse for Alec, at that moment Isabelle, Magnus, Clary, Jace and Jocelyn came bounding in through the doors as we'll.

Of course the first one to speak up was Isabelle. "Oh good job asshole, did you blow it?"

Clary spoke up next. "So, Mayrse found out about you and Meliorn huh?"

Then Jace chimed in. "Wait, did you tell them about Isabelle and Magnus too?"

"What about Isabelle and Magnus?" Robert asked sounding skeptical.

"Shut it Jace!" Isabelle hollered.

"Oh great…" Magnus let out in a shaky breath.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here!" Mayrse shouted.

Magnus cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Since it seems Meliorn and Alec are tied up at the moment I'll begin the explanations." Magnus walked up to the fireplace in front of everyone, and leaned against it. Magnus exhaled a deep sigh before turning to Alec and Meliorn. "Oh and feel free to chime in anytime."

Magnus began his story by telling them about his separation with Alec and how everything was going downhill. He included the part of going out to drink at the Pandemonium and running into Isabelle. He explained that was how Isabelle and his relationship got started. He decided it would be best to leave out the part about Isabelle and him having sex and Jace coming into the picture the morning after. Magnus wrapped up his story by concluding that he and Isabelle were in a relationship and he couldn't see himself with anyone else.

"Now there is a lot more to that story," Magnus said "but I was just trying to lay down the main concept of everything."

"And when were you going to tell us about this Isabelle?" Robert turned and addressed to his daughter.

"Tonight actually, but then we ran into Alec and Meliorn and figured it was all too much for one night." Isabelle managed to say in one breath.

Alec walked up to the fireplace and nudged Magnus to the side. "Well I guess it's time for my story now."

Alec began his story similar to Magnus's. He talked about he thought he and Magnus was over since they hadn't talked since Idris. He then explained the story how he and Meliorn hooked up. One night Alec was waiting at one of the bus stops near the Institute, thinking about Magnus, when none other than Meliorn took the seat beside him.

Meliorn decided to step in and explain he was on his way to catch a bus to get something to eat after Isabelle had so rudely kicked him out. Meliorn explained that, that was the night Isabelle and he had broken up. He explained how he saw how upset Alec was and that he decided to invite him to join him for dinner.

Alec spoke up again to say that he agreed to go out with Meliorn that night. He explained that "things" just happened that night and they had a connection from there on out. Alec finished his story by explaining that everyone switched back just for the night until they could find a way to tell everyone that wouldn't cause a big commotion.

"Well this certainly is a way for us to find out." Jocelyn spoke up behind Luke.

Mayrse plopped down onto one of the couches in the library and closed her eyes. "Can't we just be a normal family?" She asked as she shielded her eyes with her hands.

In the meantime Isabelle managed to make her way over to Magnus. She slipped her hand into his and gave him a small heartfelt peck on the cheek. "Thank you Magnus." Isabelle whispered. "Thanks for everything." And nuzzled herself into his chest.

Magnus just smiled and placed a sweet kiss on the top of Isabelle's head before resting his chin on her.

Alec cleared his throat, and pulled Meliorn next to him. Everyone turned to look at the pair when Alec snaked a hand around Meliorn's waist. "Uhm… well there is one last thing I forgot to mention…" Alec said.

"What now! What could it possibly be this time?" Mayrse hollered.

Alec hesitated and decided now was better than later to break the news.

_*ring ring ring.*_

Isabelle's phone started going off before Alec could even get a word out. Isabelle quickly pulled the sparkly device out of her pocket and flipped it open. It was a text message from Simon.

"Guys something's going down at the Hotel Dumort." Isabelle managed to get out between breaths. "Simon just texted me and said there was a big breakout between Luke's wolf pack and Raphael's vampires, and that we needed to get down there quick."

"Shit." Luke breathed before turning and making his way out of the library.

"Alec this will have to wait, everyone to the weapons room." Robert said and quickly followed after Luke.

The room started to file out as everyone started making their way towards the weapons room.

Isabelle gave Alec a quick shrug before turning and following after everyone else.

"_This better be good."_ Alec thought.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, kinda boring i know but i had to get that chapter out of the way! The next chapter will be AWESOME! I promise! Anyways RATE AND REVIEW! and also vote on the poll on my profile for the next story im going to write (:**


	11. My Guardian Angel

**A/N: Hello my lovlies :) I know its been a while but trust me this chapter is well worth it! I've wrote and re-wrote it i don't know how many times trying to make it perfect! So this is the 2nd to last chapter. There's only one more after this one! Boo... i know right? I loved writing this story and i hoped you loved reading it! Anyways i'll explain more at the bottom but for now enjoy chapter 11 :)**

**Also i went back and edited the summary of the story since the old one just wasn't working for me and i edited the first 6 chapters so they are easier to read in case you want to go back and re-live this fantastic story :)**

**P.S-This chapter contains fight scenes. Not many but just a few since I'm not the biggest fan of them. Anyways get your tissues ready because this is one crazy chapter :)**

**P.S.S-Also the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus is dedicated to Scene 4! You should listen to the song while reading it. It will just touch your heart :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not nor will i ever be the lovely Miss Cassandra Clare :) She owns all the Mortal Instruments goods.**

* * *

The hotel Dumort was an abandoned, rundown hotel on a lonely street in Brooklyn. It had been years since any mundane had owned it, never the less, been inside. Now the old building has been completely run over by the Children of the Night or better known as vampires. Every time Isabelle even took a glance at it, it brought back memories of the night Simon got turned into a rat, and was stolen out of Clary's backpack. Now this was his home, his family… He was one of them.

Ever since that night Isabelle had always beaten herself up over Simon. She had always thought that if it wasn't for her careless actions at Magnus's party, Simon would have never of had to live his life among vampires. Sure, Simon and Isabelle never really had a great relationship like he and Clary did but she always felt some sort of connection towards the band-geek boy. Of course his appearance now could fool anyone. His new-found vampire abilities made him able to ditch his glasses, smooth out his skin to where it looked like porcelain, and turned his hair into a jet black hot mess on the top of his head.

Isabelle was snapped out of her thoughts when Magnus pulled his car up in front of the Hotel Dumort. The building still had the same eerie glow over the entire street, just like it had that night. Magnus put the car into park and killed the engine. Clary, Jace and Luke all hopped out of the back of Magnus's escalade just as Robert pulled his car, carrying Jocelyn, Alec, Meliorn, and Mayrse, right behind Magnus's. Isabelle un-buckled her seat belt and was just about to jump out of the passenger's side before she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Isabelle…" Magnus whispered with a bothered tone.

Isabelle turned around and looked up at Magnus. The amount of distraught and fear in his eyes worried her. Had she done something wrong?

"Please… just be careful…" Magnus breathed and grabbed her hand. "I know how vampires can be, and I just can't loose you."

Isabelle never knew how much this had bothered Magnus, but from seeing the look in his eyes and his odd gestures she knew that he was being serious. Isabelle had never seen someone truly worried about her before, which made unshed tears swell up in the back of her eyes. However she easily blinked them away and squeezed Magnus's hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry Mag, I'm not going anywhere." Isabelle said with compassion in her voice. She gave Magnus a quick smile before unlocking her door and stepping out of the car.

Magnus walked around to Isabelle's side and helped her out of the car. The pair walked to the group of people crowded around someone. Isabelle couldn't tell who was in the middle of the huddle but saw that everyone from the Institute was there.

"Izzy!" Someone yelled from the group.

Isabelle looked up to see Simon running towards her. She wasn't expecting Simon to be that happy to see her, but when he picked her up in a big hug and spun her around she instantly accepted it. She hadn't seen Simon in months now and hadn't realized how much she missed him. They had grown to be great friends and being apart like this really did affect her.

Simon gently put her down but made no intention to pull his arms away from her waist.

"Hi, Izzy." Simon smiled and looked down at her.

"Hi, Simon." Isabelle smiled also and looked up at him.

"Eghh Hemmm." Isabelle heard someone from the group clear their throat.

Isabelle let go of Simon's neck and whipped around to see nine pairs of eyes starring right at them.

"As touching as this is, vampire boy, if I do recall you called us here for a reason right? Or did you just want to catch up on old times with Izzy?" Alec snapped at Simon.

"Oh yeah right," Simon stuttered. "We need your help. Some random fleet of demons decided to break down our doors and start attacking our clan. We needed back-up and you guys were the only people I could think of that would help the Children of the Night."

Everyone turned to look at each other and whisper amongst themselves. Vampires and Nephilim never really saw eye to eye. Up until recently, after the battle against Valentine, did the Shadow hunters even take a second look at Vampires. But in a situation like this, Demons were their number one enemy. They had to help.

"Okay," Jace said while stepping out of the group. "We'll be happy to help. Just tell us where you want us."

Simon flashed a grin at Jace before making his way to the steps of the Hotel and addressing everyone. Isabelle glided over to where Magnus was standing and slipped her hand into his. She tried to muster the most apologetic look on her face that would let Magnus know that the little scene between her and Simon meant nothing. Magnus looked down and nodded his head before pulling her up against him.

"Okay, Raphael and everyone are on the 5th floor. They are trying to run the demons up to the roof so it would be a better advantage for us. So basically what I'm saying is get your weapons and kick their butts." Simon said with a smirk. He turned around and motioned everyone to follow him through the doors.

* * *

The hotel Dumort was almost transparent. Isabelle looked around and saw nothing but holes, dark rotting wood, and dust everywhere. The grand staircase was barley hanging in there and in a few years it would be sure to come crashing down. Isabelle didn't understand how this whole place was still standing.

The screeching, howling, and disturbing noises coming from upstairs caught Isabelle's attention. She didn't know how serious the situation was until a lone vampire and demon came tumbling down the stairs.

The vampire leaped off of the railing and slammed into the demons chest causing it to teeter back and forth until the weight distribution caused him to fall hard on his back. The vampire was on a crouching position on the demons chest when the vampire sank his fangs in, and caused a deep gash across to split across his throat. Black ichor oozed from the wound and in the blink of an eye, the demon was gone.

The vampire finally stood up and turned to face the gang. His dark, complex skin stood out amongst the other vampires. His dark curls that hung in his face, obstructed his eyes from everyone else to see. He tilted his head up ever so slightly to show the black blood dripping off his pearly white fangs, and his dilated, black eyes.

"Well, well, well… It's certainly been a while since I've seen you shadow hunters in my midst." The vampire spoke with fire and question.

"Raphael!" Clary screeched.

It had certainly been a while. The last time Clary had been to the hotel Dumort was because of her friend Simon. The memories of being in that hotel flooded back to her as she looked upon Raphael's face. The Children of the Night and Jace and Clary, had all gotten into a misunderstanding. The vampires took Simon out of Clary's bag, thinking he was one of their own, and Clary had come to rescue him. Of course they never would have gotten Simon back if it wasn't for Luke and his pack of werewolves showing up out of no where. The Children of the Moon and the Children of the Night were worse enemies than they were to the Nephilim. This caused the two packs to fight it out till dawn, while Clary and Jace made a clean getaway.

"Hola, roja." Raphael spoke in a clean and sensual Spanish accent.

Before anyone could respond to Raphael's sudden entrance a loud, blood curdling, shriek came from what seemed like a few stories above.

"Listen, we need all the help we can get." Raphael spoke again. "My clan is on the 3rd floor now. The demons pushed us back down. There's only a couple dozen left and with our new numbers being added we can probably kill the hoard that's left, but we have to hurry so the sun cannot be used as a disadvantage."

Jace, who had now taken the lead of the group, nodded in approval and waved everyone in the direction of the staircase.

Isabelle swiftly un-coiled her whip from around her wrist and let it fall limply to the floor. The gold shimmer of the object contrasted against the dark interior of the hotel. She also reached into one of her thigh shafts and pulled out a spare dagger; just in case. Isabelle looked around to see her family and friends repeating the same actions she had just done herself. Watching everyone tense up and prepare for battle sent Isabelle's thoughts back into the time before the battle against Valentine.

The pain and utter distraught on everyone's face as the minutes ticked by, waiting for news about Valentines advancement. How helpless she felt for not being able to participate in the pairing. The pain of Max's death still fresh in her mind. How slow and weak her body felt. The present however, right here, right now, at the Hotel Dumort, was completely different.

A hand on Isabelle's shoulder caused her to snap out of her reminiscence.

"Isabelle…" A soft, warring voice called from just behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

Isabelle turned to see the flush porcelain looking face of Simon, looking down on her.

Isabelle didn't understand the look of concern on his face. Sure, they once had something but that was over with. Simon had chose Mia and Isabelle had accepted it. Of course Magnus helped the situation a lot but she wasn't going to admit that just yet. But he hadn't changed his mind, or regretted his decision. Had he?

"Yeah Simon, I'm fine." Isabelle let out in a raspy breath that hid all her previous thoughts behind it. "Why?"

Simon glanced down and started fidgeting with his hands. Probably an old habit from his childhood. "I mean, I just know we didn't get off on a good foot last time we spoke and I just wanted to explain…"

"Simon you don't have to explain I under-"

Simon pressed a finger to her lips cutting off her previous sentence.

"No Isabelle, just listen to my explanation. It's the least I can do for what happened."

Isabelle nodded and decided to listen to what Simon had to say.

Simon let out a small huff. "Izzy, I didn't want to loose you."

Isabelle cocked her head and looked at him in question.

Simon saw her reaction and quickly spoke again before she could respond. "I never wanted to hurt you Isabelle; it's just that I didn't want to mess anything up between us. I'm not really a boyfriend type… I don't know when to hold your hand or when to make the first move… I stutter uncontrollably and usually make a fool of myself when I try to be romantic. I feared that if we ever tried to date then I'd screw something up and our whole relationship would be lost. I couldn't let that happen Izzy!" Simon took Isabelle's face in his hands and cupped her cheeks. "I couldn't live with myself if we ended up hating each other or never speaking. Mia… Don't get me wrong I like her and all but if something happened to that relationship I wouldn't care nearly as much as I do about you. Please understand me when I say that I do care about you Izzy, so much more than anyone in this room could imagine."

A few stray tears slid down Isabelle's cheeks, leaving wet trails of black from her eyeliner.

Simon gently used his thumb to swipe away her tears. At that moment he knew that they were on the same level.

"Isabelle I may not be a good boyfriend… but I am a pretty good damn friend… that is if you would let me."

Isabelle looked up and saw the longing and trust in his eyes. It brought back so many memories that she had to push down so more tears didn't flow. But behind that pretty face and concerned eyes, she saw something else. She saw a friend.

Without warning Isabelle placed one last kiss upon Simon's lips. Not a kiss of romance of lust, but a kiss of understanding. She wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled her face into his chest. She needed his embrace; she needed reassurance that she would always have a friend that would never leave her.

"Thanks Simon." Isabelle whispered into his chest.

Simon laced his arms around her back and placed his chin on the top of her head. "You're welcome Izzy. I just wanted you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what."

Isabelle pulled away and gave him one last smile before heading off to find the others.

* * *

Isabelle reached the 2nd floor of the Hotel Dumort and caught a glimpse of what looked like Alec racing up the flight of stairs to the 3rd floor. She crossed the landing and swiftly made her way upstairs.

Once she reached the top of the stairs the room opened up into a vast array of flailing vampires, vicious demons, and all the people she cared about. Dark pillars aligned the room, looking as if they were the only things holding up the floor. Isabelle could tell by the broken chandeliers and fancy design that has worn out over time that this floor used to be a ballroom. Tables lined the outer rim of the room and the center floor was completely empty, except for the bodies colliding and fighting.

Isabelle heard a loud hissing sound and turned just in time to see a stray demon lunge at her. Isabelle swiftly lashed out with her whip and slit the demon clear across the throat. The demon fell to the ground screeching and hissing in pain as the last of its dead body disappeared into the unknown.

Isabelle turned to see Magnus's arms ablaze with blue fire, fighting off at least six demons. Bisexual or not that warlock sure could hold his own.

* * *

Magnus could feel his energy depleting rapidly each time a demon lunged their self at him. Throughout all the flailing limbs and complete chaos Magnus managed to look around and see that they had almost killed off all of the demons. Something was wrong though. Magnus had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. He didn't know what made him feel that way but the feeling was getting worse and worse by the second.

Just then Magnus managed to turn his head and caught the most gut wrenching, horrid scene he had ever seen in his life. His heart literally stopped beating for a moment at upon seeing Isabelle. A deranged vampire that had obviously lost a lot of blood and was desperately trying to obtain some was leached onto the side of Isabelle's throat sucking the life out of her.

Magnus's mid was flooded with emotions of hurt, anger, grief, longing, rage, grief and any other emotion that sparked the madness inside him. Isabelle was the only thing he had left in the world and he wasn't about to let that slip through his fingers.

Magnus expelled a wall of fire at the oncoming demons and quickly turned to run and save his damsel in distress.

Magnus collided into the vampire with every bit of force and strength he had left in his entire body. The vampire flew off of Isabelle and slammed into the pillar closest to them. Magnus quickly caught Isabelle and gathered her into his arms before she hit the ground. Magnus collapsed to his knees and cradled Isabelle in his lap as if she were made of glass.

Magnus could feel his heart wrench inside his chest at the sight of Isabelle's closed eyes and body. Her skin was becoming sickly pale and her breathing was beginning to slow down.

For the life of him, Magnus couldn't conjure up a spell or an antidote that would help Isabelle. His powers had been drained and he had nothing left inside him that would be of any use.

Isabelle fluttered her eyes open and looked up at Magnus through half lids. "M-Ma-Magnus…" Isabelle let out in a rasp for breath.

"Shhh… Shh… Isabelle its okay… I got you, your going to be just fine." Magnus wheezed as tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

"Magnus… P-please d-don't ever for-forget me…" Isabelle used the last of her energy to expel the last words that lingered on her lips.

"Magnus… I-I" Isabelle inhaled deeply using her last breath… "I love you."

This sent Magnus over the edge. Tears cascaded down his face and pooled around his shirts neckline.

"NO! Isabelle don't say that! Please! Don't say that!" Magnus cried out to her in a plead of desperation.

A small smile spread across Isabelle's lips before she shut her eyes and let her head hang limp against Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus placed two fingers on the side of Isabelle's neck in a frantic need to find her pulse. He finally found a slow and stead thumping beat under his fingertips. It was weak and barley there. This couldn't be the end. No. It couldn't end like this.

"Isabelle stay with me, please Isabelle! You're all I have left! You can't leave me like this! No, please-!" Magnus became choked up on his last words and buried his face into her hair, just like he had countless times before.

Slowly the steady thumping under Magnus's fingertips that kept Isabelle clinging onto reality started fading until her pulse became still and there was nothing left.

"NOOO!" Magnus screeched out into the air above him. "Isabelle no! Please Isabelle! I need you! Don't leave me... Please..."

Uncontrollable shakes and sobs started wrenching Magnus's body. It felt as if someone had just stabbed Magnus clear through the chest.

Magnus felt a hand on his shoulder but couldn't bring himself to pull away from Isabelle.

"Magnus!" He heard someone shout.

"Magnus we have to go now! The whole building is coming down!"

This made Magnus turn around and look up at whoever it was hovering over him. It was Clary and Simon.

"Magnus please hurry! We can't stay here and-" Clary's voice caught in her throat at the sight of Isabelle's dead, lifeless body still cradled in Magnus's arms.

"Oh my god…." Clary stammered as tears overflowed from her cheeks. "NO! This can't happen!" Clary's body began to shake just like Magnus's did.

Robert came running up behind the group shouting and cursing.

"Dammit guys we have to go! The whole place is coming down!"

Magnus couldn't move though. He had no energy, no strength and no life left in his body. It was almost as if Isabelle took Magnus's soul with her.

Simon bent down and took Isabelle from Magnus. "Its okay, I've got her. Robert get Magnus out of here he can't move."

Magnus felt arms being tucked under his arms and felt someone dragging him across the room towards the stairs.

Magnus used the last of his strength to look up and see Simon across the room holding Isabelle in his arms with tears streaming down his face.

Just then the ceiling cracked and the whole upper floor came crashing down.

"SIMON!" Clary cried out just as Robert swooped both of them down the stairs and outside onto the sidewalk.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! That chapter brought tears to my eyes just writing it! Now hold on! Put down your pitchforks and torches! Don't kill me! I did all of this for a very good reason! You're just going to have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter :) Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ! Rate and Review or I might just be mean and not even post the next chapter! How does that grab ya? :) Haha also please vote on the poll on my profile! I really need to find out what story to write next so I can go ahead and get a start on it. **

**Well until next time my lovlies! :D**

**-Iz.**


	12. Forever

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so so so so so sorry i've been gona for a while or haven't updated this story in like 2 weeks. But its only because i've wrote and re-wrote this story so many times to make it perfect! It took me all day today to write it and i hope you love it! :D This is also the longest chapter out of the whole story! It's over 6,000 words. This is THE FINAL CHAPTER OF UNFORGETTABLE! So after this, the story is over. No more. However i might right and epilouge if you guys want one but that wouldn't be for a longggg time. Anyways please please please leave good reviews on this one. I've worked so hard to make it the best for you guys.**

**Also if you like my writing please recommed this story to others or add me to your author alerts because i am going to be writing a lot more stories in my spare time :D so like i said this is the final chapter and i hope you loved this story just as much as i've loved writing it! So say goodbye to Unforgettable and hello to new stories :)**

**-Izzy.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters from The Mortal Instruments however i do own the High Warlock of Manhattan, Eli :)**

_

* * *

_

The breeze of the salty ocean air came in steady billows, fluttering the loose clothing that draped around Magnus. He stood on the edge of the towering cliff overlooking the emerald green sea. It had been decades since Magnus last visited a beach. He had forgotten how the crisp salty air tasted on his lips, how the smell of life infiltrated his senses, how the sounds of the animals filled the air in complete harmony. Yes, it had been a while… much too long actually.

_Magnus ran a hand through his black locks of hair, smoothly gliding through it since there wasn't a trace of gel, glitter or color, just its natural state. That's how he looked right about now, just natural. There wasn't a trace of his familiar tattoos designing his body, he wore no make up, his hair wasn't fixed, and his normal tight and colorful attire was no where to be seen. All he wore was long, white, silk trousers that barley brushed against the grass beneath his feet, a white t-shirt that hung loosely across his shoulders, and his bare feet exposed to the soft earth._

_Magnus inhaled a deep breath, and looked down at the crashing and rolling waves barreling, against the rocky cliff. Not knowing when he would be able to enjoy such a sight again Magnus gazed out onto the horizon and tried to savor every last moment he could. Everything here was so much different from city life. The sounds, the smells, the scenery, the warmth, the breezes, everything here was just so tranquil and full of life that Magnus couldn't imagine why he lived in New York in the first place._

"_Magnus…" A soft whisper flowed into Magnus's ear. It was so light and gentle and loving that Magnus thought it couldn't have possibly have been from any person. It was almost as if the wind was calling to him._

"_Magnus…" He heard again, except this time louder and with a sense of urgency._

_Magnus turned around and there, several steps behind him, was the love of his life. There was something different about her but he couldn't place his finger on it, nevertheless, she was and always would be his. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, with several loose strands dangling around her face. She wore a white, one shouldered, silk dress that gracefully swept against the grass and hugged all her curves. Her dress looked exactly like the material and color of his new attire, except it looked as to be made especially for her. Her feet were also bare but had small gold anklets that gleamed in the sun, dangling from ankles. Her skin was bare except for a gold, arm bracelet that wrapped around her upper arm. It was crafted to look like a snake that coiled around and around. It contrasted well with the color of her skin, and in that moment she truly looked like a goddess. _

"_Isabelle…" Magnus managed to say, desperately needing air. The sight of her in front of him, at this place, at this time, took his breath away._

_The breeze that was tickling Magnus earlier seemed to blow over and gust Isabelle's hair behind her shoulders, exposing her neck, and sway softly in the wind. Isabelle inhaled sharply and seemed to hold her breath as she closed her eyes and extended her arms. The wind caught her dress and made it flow in the same graceful direction as her silky hair. Magnus could tell that Isabelle was savoring the moment just as he had moments ago, since neither of them knew how long this would last or when they would ever be able to see the beauty of the world like this again._

_As the wind died down some, Isabelle gently fluttered her eyes open and landed them directly on Magnus._

_That was when it struck Magnus. There was something different about her. The bright and radiant, ocean blue eyes he had come to know and love were gone. Instead, it looked as if a white film was covering them. They looked lost, lifeless... dead._

"_Isabelle…" Magnus slurred, "What happened to you? What's going on?" Magnus took a tiny step backwards to where his heels were touching the cliff. The sight of her shocked him._

"_You weren't there," Isabelle wheezed, "You weren't there to protect me Magnus." Isabelle's hands started to fist and un-fist on the sides of her dress. Small tears began to trickle down her cheeks. But the tears didn't look normal either. They were a deep, dark red…the color of blood._

"_I trusted you Magnus, and you let me die. You let me slip through your fingers…" By now Isabelle was shaking and taking long strides towards Magnus._

_That was when it hit him. The Hotel Dumort, Simon, Raphael, the vampires, the demons, Isabelle dying, the building coming down; everything was flooding back to him now in waves of pain and misery._

"_Isabelle!" Magnus gasped as his foot met the edge of the cliff and stopped him in his tracks; not able to step back from Isabelle any longer. "Izzy please! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for anything to happen to you!" Magnus's breaths were becoming fast and rigid as Isabelle slunk her way closer and closer to him._

"_It's too late Magnus… For me and for you." By now Isabelle had slunk her way up to where she was mere centimeters from him. _

_Magnus could feel her breath tickling against his lips. At any other moment this sensation would have caused Magnus to pull her flush against him and take her into a big embrace, but this time was totally different. Even though Isabelle was perfectly flawless he thought he could smell the coppery metallic smell of blood radiating off of her. It was unusually strong and it appeared out of no where._

"_Isabelle please, stay…" Magnus half whispered and out stretched his hand towards hers, not grasping it but just keeping it there as an invitation._

_Isabelle's eyes narrowed and her mouth pulled into a tight evil smirk. "No," Isabelle said, "It's your turn now."_

_Magnus didn't understand what Isabelle was talking about. He glanced up one more time at her lifeless eyes and saw her extend her arm backwards. In the blink of an eye, Isabelle drove the palm of her hand straight into Magnus's chest with all of the force she had in her body. Magnus felt all of his breath escape from his lungs as he was lurched off the cliff and headed straight for the rocks below. _

_Magnus quickly lashed out and tried to grab Isabelle or the cliff or just something, but it seemed as if time had slowed and he was falling to his death slowly. Magnus tried screaming but all the air in his lungs was gone. Throughout the flailing limbs and gravity plunging Magnus to his death, he looked up at Isabelle one last time to see the grim, evil, smirk on her face just before he hit the rocks._

_Magnus braced himself for the impact, he wasn't going to try and escape death, he was going to welcome it just as it had welcomed…_

_

* * *

_

Magnus felt a bright light radiating through his closed eyelids, and heard noises and frantic yells all around his body. This couldn't have been death, it's far too noisy and you weren't supposed to feel anything. Instead Magnus felt a sharp pain on the middle of his side when he tried to move even the slightest bit. Then he felt as if, what was that? Electricity? Was coursing through every limb of his body.

Magnus's eye lids felt extremely heavy but he managed to strain them open the slightest bit to where he saw flashes of green currents erupting overhead.

"Eli! For God's sake do something!" Magnus heard Clary scream.

"I'm trying, but this is a really bad wound! His whole body was almost severed in half. I'm having to grow back his bones and veins and all that jazz so if you would please shut up!"

"You're the High Warlock of Manhattan! You're supposed to be able to handle this kind of stuff! Whatever, just hurry his heart rate is slowing down."

Magnus lowered his eyes, since his head felt like a boulder, and saw that he was lying on one of the medical beds in the infirmary, at the Institute. Eli, Magnus's old friend and the High Warlock of Manhattan, was hovering over his stomach, chanting something in the dreaded language, Chthonian. Green waves and sparks we're flowing through his fingertips, and sinking into Magnus's skin causing tremendous amounts of pain.

"I'm going to have to use every last ounce I have left to heal the last of his wounds." Eli proclaimed to Clary as his eyes rolled back into his head and he continued chanting.

Magnus reached over and grabbed Clary's hand to let her know that he was awake. Right when Magnus touched her, Clary jerked around with wide eyes but they instantly relaxed when she saw he was okay.

"Hey…" Clary tried to say in a soothing voice. "You're gonna be okay. Eli's taking good care of you."

Magnus felt his mind slowly starting to slip until he remembered the dream he just had moments ago.

"Cla- Clary." Magnus managed to get out. "Wh-, Where…."

"What Magnus?" Clary returned Magnus's grip on her hand and knelt down beside him.

"Si- Simm… Isabelle?" Magnus stuttered uncontrollably.

Clary's eyes grew dark and her whole face grew slack. Magnus could see the unshed tears forming behind her eyes as she tried to say something to him without being stopped by the lump forming in her throat.

"They… We uh…" Clary inhaled sharply and tried to force herself to say something else, "Magnus we don't think they made it…"

Clary dropped her head and he body began convulsing with uncontrollable sobs. Magnus felt his own tears start to well up inside him when all of a sudden Eli's chanting became furious and loud.

Magnus looked up and saw an eerie glow of green surrounding Eli and himself. Eli's whole body was shaking and his sleek silver and blonde hair was spiked up as high as it could go from all the energy welling inside him. Magnus watched as another wave of energy started forming at Eli's fingertips; this one was much deeper in color and electricity.

Eli threw his head back and expelled the last of his energy into Magnus's body. Magnus let out the most blood-curdling scream anyone had ever heard. The pain and energy was too much for Magnus. Just when he thought his heart would stop from the amount waves coursing through his body, the room went quiet and his mind fell into a dark, black, abyss.

* * *

"Do you think we should go check on him?" Clary asked.

Alec, Jace and Clary were all sitting around the kitchen table discussing last night's previous events. They don't remember much, but what they do remember was tragic. One of the demons went crashing into the biggest pillar holding up the place and once that broke the whole place started rumbling and threatening to come down.

Clary remembers running with Simon trying to get everyone out of the place when she saw Magnus sitting in the corner with something, or someone clutched to his chest. She remembered calling Magnus's name but no answer came. She grabbed Simon by the wrist and dragged him over to Magnus to see why he wasn't responding. After calling his name again and moving up to stand right beside him she saw what was wrong. The slender and beautiful face of Isabelle was cradled in the nook of Magnus's elbow. Her skin was a sickly pale and a set of two fresh fang marks occupied the side of her neck. She remembered her knees becoming weak and becoming extremely light headed. Robert had come running up behind her and Simon screaming something about the building collapsing. She couldn't really comprehend what was going on at the moment since one of her best girl friends was lying lifeless in a warlock's arms. She remembered Simon taking Isabelle from Magnus's arms and walking over to look out the window. Robert had grabbed a hold of Magnus and started dragging him towards the exit. Clary couldn't remember anything to well except that her legs had a mind of their own and all of a sudden she realized she was following Robert. Once they got to the back staircase there was a big boom and cracking noise and Clary looked up to see the roof caving in. She remembered looking across the room and saw Simon still standing at the window when the roof came crashing down. She tried screaming his name but felt Robert behind her pulling her down the stairs. Robert, her and Magnus had just made it out of the building when the rest of the floors came crashing down.

They were met on the sidewalk by most of Raphael's clan, and everyone from the Institute. She remembered someone screaming Magnus's and looking down at him to see that his body was almost cut completely in half. He was still alive but his life was fading fast. Alec decided to call Magnus's friend Eli, the High Warlock of Manhattan. He met him at one of Magnus's parties and he seemed as if he was the only one who could help.

Clary vaguely remembered everyone scrambling to get into the cars and taking off to the Institute.

Eli met everyone at the Institute and he got to work on Magnus. After he used all his power on Magnus and fixed him up he vowed he would return later. While Magnus was healing Robert decided to tell everyone about the deal with Simon and Isabelle. That ended up becoming a big crying and mourning fest. It seemed as if it went on for hours until finally everyone regained their composure. The group went their separate ways and that was how Jace, Alec and she ended up in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I suppose so. He should be waking up anytime now." Alec finally spoke up.

Jace nodded his head in agreement and stood up from the table. Clary did the same and made her way towards the kitchen doors. The infirmary was at the back of the Institute so it took a while to get there.

Once they reached the infirmary doors Alec and Jace stopped on either side of them. They motioned for Clary to go in first. Clary gave a big sigh and pushed them open. She turned to the left and made her way towards the bed they had put Magnus in.

When she approached Magnus's bed Clary realized that it was empty. She looked around and spotted Magnus standing near one of the big glass windows. Clary glanced at Jace and Alec and nodded for them to stay where they were.

As she made her way over to him she saw his reflection in the glass. His face was stained with tears and there was a big scar running across his abdomen. His black, leather, skinny jeans hung low on his hips and she didn't see any sign of his blood stained shirt.

Clary stopped mere inches from Magnus's back. She gently placed a hand on his bare shoulder and exhaled a deep breath.

"Magnus, are you alright?" Clary asked with as much sympathy that she could muster.

Magnus didn't answer. He just continued to stare out the window. This time Clary moved to stand beside him so she could get a better look at him.

"Come on Magnus. Talk to me." Clary tried again.

Magnus inhaled a sharp and shaky breath that rattled his whole body.

"I didn't protect her Clary." Magnus barley whispered.

Magnus didn't turn to look at Clary. He just continued to stare at something outside. Clary knew who he was talking about but couldn't bring herself to say anything about her.

"Magnus…" Clary wheezed, "You know that wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyo-"

Clary was cut off by Magnus slamming his fist against the glass.

"YES IT WAS CLARY!" Magnus yelled so loud Alec and Jace started to get up and move towards them.

Clary ushered them to sit back down and that she was alright. Magnus placed his hand against the glass and laid his forehead on his shoulder.

"Clary…" Magnus began, "You don't understand. The one thing in my life worth living for is gone. I'm lost without her and I don't know if I can go on without her."

Magnus looked up and stared out the window again. Clary could tell he was blinking back tears and putting up a mask to hide his emotions. He dropped his hand from the glass and hung it down his side again.

"Magnus I-"

"DON'T… Clary…" Magnus clenched his eyes shut tight before opening them again. "I don't need your sympathy."

Magnus turned around, without even glancing at Clary, and started making his way towards the infirmary doors. He snapped his fingers and a plain, white, v-neck, t-shirt appeared on his body.

"Magnus!" Clary screamed. "You're still healing! Where are you going?"

Magnus kept on making long strides towards the doors not even bothering to glance back at her. "I'm not staying here Clary. Not for you and not for anyone. The only person that was worth seeing in this hell hole is dead. I have nothing else to live for."

Clary caught up with Magnus and grabbed his forearm, trying to stop him. "Magnus please. Don't do this." Clary begged.

Magnus barley glanced over his shoulder at Clary before jerking his arm away and storming door.

"Magnus!" Clary yelled. She let out a huff and started to follow him when she felt a hand catch her wrist. Clary turned around and was met by a pair of piercing gold eyes.

"Let him go Clary, he needs to be alone." Jace said with the utmost sincerity it almost made Clary want to break down in tears for treating Magnus that way. Jace saw the look in Clary's eyes and felt a small pang of grief. He quickly pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. He felt her arms wrap around his torso and return the hug. Jace moved his hands in smooth circles on Clary's back trying to comfort her.

"Its okay Clary, he'll be back in time."

* * *

Magnus snapped his fingers and paid the cab driver the cost of his ride before hastily getting out of the cab. Once he opened the door a rush of wind hit him at full force. It caused him to stumble back a little but then he accepted its cool embrace just like in his dream. Magnus had been thinking a lot about his dream and what it could have meant. Was it a subconscious state? Or was it just his imagination roaming wild. He didn't understand it.

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and started to make his way up the huge hill that was towering in front of him. He didn't exactly know how he knew where he was, it was almost as if his senses and memory had taken over.

As he started his long trek up the hill his mind roamed back over to his dream. He couldn't help but notice how calm and peaceful everything had been, or how it seemed as the world had stopped. Yes, those were all incredible but nothing could compare to the person who was now haunting his world and memories. The pain that shot through him when his mind flashbacked to seeing her in her last moments of life was unbearable. The look in her eyes and the small meek smile that plastered her face made him want to double over right there and then and cry until he died. His life without her was unbearable. Magnus tried to picture his life without her in it but he couldn't see himself having a future. He felt as if each day would become worse and worse and the pain and loss of Isabelle would become so great that….

Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts again when he felt the incline of the hill stop and the ground leveled out. Magnus walked over to the edge of the hill and sat down. He gazed out at the setting sun against the New York skyline.

Magnus remembered Isabelle taking him up here not too long ago. He missed Isabelle so much and he needed every ounce of her he could get, even if it was only memories. Magnus decided coming up here would be the best way to embrace the feelings since this was the place she had shown him and opened up her heart to him at.

Magnus gently ran a hand through his hair and hugged his knees close to his chest. He inhaled a shuttering breath as he ran his hand across the grass beside him. That night when he and Isabelle came up here was still so fresh in his mind that it was becoming hard to breath. Who would have thought a warlock over 800 years old would be brought down to nothing by a mere shadowhunter.

This was the lowest of the low for Magnus. He had never been brought down to such a low level before in his whole life. Then again no one he has ever known had the same affect on him like Isabelle had. She had loved him for who he was. She didn't care that he was the all mighty and powerful, High Warlock of Brooklyn. No. She accepted his indifference from the rest of the world. He wasn't like any normal guy. Sure he loved to wear make-up, and colorful clothes. He loved to be the outcast, the standout; he loved to be the center of attention of everything. But the sad thing was that no one took the time to get to know Magnus on a deep and emotional level like Isabelle had. Everyone else looked at him and instantly made false accusations. Magnus could remember how many times he had been listed under gay stereotypes or being weird, but with Isabelle it was different. She didn't care about what everyone else thought. At first Magnus thought she only gave him a second glance because he resembled her huge celebrity crush Adam Lambert, but no. It was much more than that.

Looking out onto the red and pink painted sky as the sun set against the backdrop of New York Magnus realized how much he loved Isabelle. Magnus thought about his previous relationships and how he thought he knew what love was but he was wrong. Isabelle Lightwood was the one who taught Magnus what love was, and how to love. Love wasn't about one night stands or just being able to have someone to run to when you needed something. No. Love was about someone always being there for you. It was about looking at someone at their worst of times and still thinking they're the most beautiful thing in the world. It was about understanding each other on a deep emotional level. It was about being able to tell each other anything in the world without being judged. It was about going through hard times but still being able to come out on top in the end. Love was infinite. Love was pure. Love was the deepest and most emotional level anyone could experience with someone and Isabelle made him feel that when no one else could.

Sure Magnus hadn't been in a relationship with Isabelle for a long time but that didn't matter. What mattered was the way Isabelle made him feel in such a short amount of time. It was amazing. It was indescribable. It was unforgettable….

Magnus buried his face into his knees and it wasn't until then that he realized his face was soaking wet. Magnus licked his lips and tasted the salty liquid of tears. He hadn't realized he had been crying but when he did it just made him cry harder. Tears were coming out in rivers down his face and soaking the knees of his pants. His body started convulsing in uncontrollable sobs. His life was falling to pieces and the one person in the world he could talk to was dead.

That was when his mind actually wrapped around the thought. Isabelle was dead. Magnus had been playing off the idea and he didn't want his mind to believe it was true. But now, at this moment in time when he had never been so alone and he had time to think, that was when it truly hit him. Isabelle was dead and she wasn't coming back.

Magnus's body started to shake viciously as more uncontrollable sobs and wails escaped his body. What was he going to do with the rest of his life? He couldn't go on living like this for the rest of eternity. He could tell everyday would be worse and worse without her, and he couldn't live like that for all of eternity.

This had to end now. He had to be with her.

Magnus lifted his head off his knees and wiped his tears away with the back of his hands. He carefully stood up and tried to regain his balance. Once he was sure he could stand up without falling over he snapped his fingers and the book of white appeared in his hands. He flipped through the pages with grace and elegance. He had read this book over hundred times and the page he was looking for was at the very end, since it was an ending spell.

He never thought he would have to use this spell but in this situation he can't imagine doing anything else with his life. He quickly flipped to the back of the book and ran an acrylic purple fingernail across the words. It was the ending spell. This spell would cause any immortal creature's life to come to an end. This spell was usually used for warlocks who were suffering or were tired of living. But usually those warlocks were over thousands and thousands of years old. Way older than Magnus currently was. This spell was hardly ever used since no one knew exactly where warlocks ended up after death. But Magnus couldn't take living without Isabelle. He had to take his self out of the misery and the pain, and this was the only way to do it.

The setting sun was just enough light to where Magnus could read the special writing. He didn't care about letting anyone else know what he was going to do. He only cared about one person, and that one person wasn't here anymore. The Lightwoods and Clary might miss him a little but he didn't care enough about their opinions. They would try and stop him and he couldn't let that happen. He needed to do this now.

Magnus turned and face the skyline of New York. A single stray tear slipped down the side of his cheek before he regained his composure. He straightened his back and braced his self for his approaching death.

Magnus studied the text for another brief moment before closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the sky. He started chanting in the famous warlock language and felt his body staring to become hot and fiery. The energy that was pulsing through him was an incredible feeling but he knew in a few moments all he would feel would be pain.

He clenched his fists and continued his chanting. The fire feeling inside him was becoming greater now and unusually comforting. A loud roaring noise filled his ears but he thought as if he heard someone.

"Magnus…" He thought a small voice called to him. It was so quiet and soft that he thought it was just his imagination.

He continued chanting when he heard his name being called again somewhere behind him.

"Magnus." The voice was more subtle now. It was louder and seemed to be closer.

Magnus pushed the thought away and thought it was just Clary or one of the Lightwoods. They couldn't stop him now. He had to end this. Magnus continued his chanting and tried to ignore all other thoughts. The fire was growing immensely and he felt as if his body was just about to burst when he heard the same voice yelling at him.

"Magnus Bane! You better answer me when I'm talking to you!" The voice was demanding but yet soothing at the same time. But he knew that voice. He would have known it from miles away. He could never forget it.

Magnus suddenly stopped chanting and tilted his head back down. He kept his eyes closed but turned around in the direction of the voice.

"Magnus…" She called to him. "Open your eyes."

"No." Magnus said firmly.

"No?" She asked in question.

"Yes, no. If this is a dream I don't want to wake up. I don't want to open my eyes and you not be there." Magnus said trying to stifle back a sob.

There was a long moment of silence and Magnus thought that it was just a hallucination. That his mind was playing tricks on him. But then she spoke again.

"Magnus I'm here. I came back for you…" She tried to manage in a calm soothing voice.

Magnus shook his head and tried to shake away the emotions coursing through him. "No… no…. You can't… You can't…. YOU'RE DEAD!" Magnus's last words came out as a shout.

Another long moment of silence followed until she spoke up again.

"Yes, I died. But I came back for you. Magnus this is real, just open your eyes." Magnus could hear the desperation behind her words.

"I-… I can't." Magnus managed to wheeze.

Magnus heard the soft crunching of grass as footsteps started coming towards him. Magnus still wouldn't open his eyes as the footsteps stopped mere inches from him. He felt the warm breath of peppermints and vanilla blow across the side of his neck. This made Magnus shiver and almost made him fall to his knees but he kept his ground. Magnus inhaled the scent that became so familiar to his senses over the past week and found it rather soothing to his aching heart.

Suddenly Magnus felt a small and delicate hand touch the side of his cheek and this made his breath hitch. He leaned into the touch just as the voice spoke again.

"Please Magnus. Look at me. I'm here."

The raw emotion in her pleads were just too much and Magnus opened his eyes to be met with piercing blue ones. There, inches in front of him, was the love of his life. Isabelle Lightwood. Her same unruly black hair was down and cascaded all around her. She had on a red dress that nearly mirrored the one she was wearing in his dream. Her skin however seemed to be a lot paler and porcelain looking. The sight of Isabelle caused Magnus's body to shiver all over and his breaths to become ragged and sharp.

"Isabelle-" Magnus gasped as her touch sent shivers throughout his body and the feeling of her cold hands. A stray tear fell from his lids as he looked down at her.

"Shhh…. Magnus its okay." Isabelle pleaded as she felt Magnus put his had over top of hers.

"Izzy… B- But How? How are you here? I saw you! I felt you! You were dead!"

Isabelle hung her head low before looking up at him once more. Those yellow, cat like eyes of his always got to her. It was if they were looking straight into her soul. Isabelle inhaled a deep breath and chuckled a little.

"Well…" Isabelle paused. "Let's just say… I'm not a shadowhunter anymore." She felt unshed tears start to form up in the back of her eyes.

Magnus was dumbstruck. He didn't understand what she was talking about. Was she a mundane now? Did they strip her of her marks? What happened to her? That was when he saw it. Her lips were parted ever so slightly and a small smile graced her face but it was just enough to where Magnus could see the tips of pearl white incisors lying across her bottom lip.

"Isabelle!" Magnus gasped. "You're a…. You're a uh…." Magnus was at a loss for words.

"A vampire?" Isabelle finished for him. "Yeah I know. Simon changed me. He leapt out the window right when the building was coming down. He said he saw that the vampire had drained all my blood, so technically all I had to do was be put in the ground and I would be born again as this." Isabelle gracefully swept a hand up and down the length of her body. "Simon said he knew no one, including himself, could bear me being dead and so he wanted me to be able to live again. He apologized to me and said he was so sorry about turning me without asking first but he said he wasn't thinking. He just knew he had to get me somewhere quick before it was too late."

A few stray tears fell from her cheeks as she shut her eyes. Magnus gently placed his hand on her cheek and swept away the falling tears with his thumb. Isabelle cupped her hand around his and leaned into his touch.

"Magnus…" Isabelle said as she opened her eyes. "I had to find you. The others don't know anything yet. I haven't even gone by to see them. I just needed to find you and I had a feeling this is where you would be. Magnus you don't understand how scared I am right now. I'm immortal now. I'll never age and I can't do this alone." A sob escaped her throat as she threw herself at Magnus and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

Magnus immediately embraced her and wrapped his arms around her back. He rubbed his hands soothingly all along her back and laid his chin on top of her head. He let her cry against his chest until he felt her body stop shaking and her breathing became regular again.

"Isabelle Lightwood, you're not alone. You'll never have to be alone ever again. I promise I'll always be here for you. Do you understand? I love you so much. I'm never letting you out of my arms. I couldn't stand to lose you again." Magnus cooed into the top of her hair. "There's only one question you have to answer Isabelle…."

Isabelle pulled away slightly and looked up into the smiling face of her warlock.

"Can you handle being with me for eternity?" Magnus asked with a small smirk playing at his lips.

Isabelle returned his smile and threw herself at him once again, lacing her arms around his neck.

"Always Magnus. Always."

Magnus crushed his lips to Isabelle's in a need of desperation and longing. They kissed and hung onto each other for dear life. It was if they let go of one another they would disappear. But no, they didn't care. The hurt and misery they both went through could only be cured by each other. The sun went down and they didn't break apart, but Magnus couldn't have been happier. He didn't care about anything in the world right now other than the girl in his arms. This moment, right here, was what Magnus cared about. The love of his life was with him and safe, and she always would be.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
